Black Moon
by Amari412
Summary: It's here folks! The Sequel to Wolf's Bane! :D Two years after the events of WB, Bane is the Alpha of Gotham's small werewolf pack. But when a group of hunters and a mysterious type of new moon threaten his pack, Bane must decide whether to stay and fight or go in search of the wolf he loves. Bane/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue. Inside the Fire**

"_See her. You'll never free her. You must surrender it all and give life to me again"  
-Disturbed, "Inside the Fire"_

The subway system was dimly lit in these parts. The air felt awfully heavy and smelled of a strange mix of metal, concrete, garbage and even the faint smell of water. Deep in the tunnels, Selina Kyle, Catwoman, could hear the voices, Hunters.

"I hear them" she said in a hushed tone, supposedly to no one, but she was heard.  
_What about Re? Any sign of her? _A male voice, transmitting thoughts into her head, asked.  
She shook her head. "Not that I can hear. I'll go in further".  
_The Bat says to be careful.  
_"Thanks for the concern. I will, and you need to be careful as well, Bane. You don't need to be blowing cover".  
_Heard you the first three times, hellcat. _

The connection cut for a time as she walked further into the darkness. The hunters had struck out at the old apartment complex the new Wolf Pack had called home. They'd taken a young werewolf, Reanna, in the process. Bane was immensely concerned, demanding the whole city be searched. He view Re like a daughter, as she was the first human he ever marked and she was only twelve years old now. The wolf in him viewed the girl as his pup, and he didn't like when people stole what was his. Bane, Catwoman, and Batman all determined stealth was best for this operation and Selina, naturally, was best at that.

Seeing a small hole in the wall, the cat burglar looked. It looked like something one would see out of a sci-fi torture film. The girl was chained to some kind of operating table. Her eyes, deep brown, were wide open, but she was staring off into nothing. On another table were several surgical items, scissors and blades. Several broken syringes and needles were scattered on the floor.

"Mother of god…" Selina mumbled.  
_What is it?! Is Re safe?!  
_"I don't think so. She looks like she's been tortured".

A loud growl resounded in her mind and Selina felt his temptation to shift. She had to keep him calm. He was doing just fine now, keeping up his own hunter disguise. If he shifted now, everyone would be done for.

"Look Bane, I need you to keep your cool for like five minutes, at least long enough for me to find an opening so you can get to her".  
_I can't guarantee anything, miss hellcat. When one of my own is in danger, instinct is my one guide.  
_"Well you're instinct could get us all killed. Just keep the wolf in as long as you possibly can".  
_I'll try. Just see what can be done to get her out of there".  
_"I just gotta find a door or something".  
_Find it and find it quick. God only knows what they've done to her. _

The connection severed again and Selina kept looking. Bingo! Just beyond the surgical table was some kind of door. Damn…it was all the way across from her. It could only be accessed by someone on the inside of the Hunter's Lair.

"Bane I found a door".  
_Excellent…where?  
_"It's on the other side of the room where they're keeping Re. It can only be accessed by someone on the inside. I'm thinking maybe you can do it".  
_How do you figure?  
_"Can you pick up Reanna's scent or not?"  
_Not where I'm standing. Right now the scent of humans is too overpowering. I could try another corridor and see about that.  
_"Alright…anything from Bruce?"  
_No. His mind's blocked from me at the moment, he's an expert at that. He's probably occupied, trying to keep the other hunters off of us…probably trying to make sure I'm not discovered.  
_"Anything I can do?"  
_Simply stay where you are. If I pick up your scent before Re's I'll at least know I'm close. I'll make my own way in.  
_"Be careful…and don't blow cover Bane unless necessary, got it?"  
_Fifth time Hellcat, I've heard you. I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern though. _

Bane severed the connection, slipping away from the group of hunters and into the shadows. When they were gone, he shifted to his wolf form and sniffed the air. Re's scent was faint, but it was there. They hadn't been here long. Interesting…they moved from one place to the next, at least that's what he concluded. Tasting the air, Bane caught the metallic, somewhat sickening taste of blood.

_Re…I'm coming, Re. Just hold on, little pup. _

Bane followed the scent, keeping himself out of the sight of the hunters. It wasn't too hard, as in this form he blended in with the shadows perfectly. Not even his eyes, brown even as a wolf, reflected light and blew his cover. He was right at home in the darkness. Now if only it was a full moon…

Reanna had been the first human he ever marked. She had only been a little girl of ten back then, a puppy the first time she shifted. With her history of abuse and neglect, Bane saw himself as a guardian to this girl. For all points and purposes, Reanna, Re for short, was his daughter. And for her, Bane would do anything. Sarantha would be proud of him, establishing his own pack, keeping them stable and under control, and now risking his life to save its youngest member. He ignored the ache in his heart as he thought of his amada, who'd been in self imposed exile for two years.

He followed Re's scent up to a large metal door. Somewhere in the mix he caught Selina's as well. His ears perked and tail wagged a little.

_I'm at the door…  
_"Alright, can you try to get in?"  
_The lock's fingerprint activated.  
_"You want me to blow this wall then?"  
_Oh look who's talking about blowing cover now, hellcat. I don't think that's necessary though, someone's coming. Hold tight, but keep an eye on Re. _

Bane kept hidden as two men approached the door, conversing. One wore a white lab coat; Bane didn't recognize him. But the other one…oh he knew the other one. Bane struggled to stifle a low rumbling growl. It was Conn Reynolds.

"How's our subject?" Conn asked.  
"She's stabilized for now. She's showing no more signs of demonic nature. Once the serum really kicks in, I believe she'll be completely restored to human form" the scientist used his fingerprint to unlock the door.  
"Excellent…we're one step closer to ridding the world of these hellhounds"

Bane shook his head in the shadows in disbelief. The man was desperate now. They were trying to kill her wolf! To do so would be to tear her very soul apart! Snarling, Bane rushed into the room after them. He attacked and killed the scientist easily, biting his throat and bursting a blood vessel. Conn shot a silver tipped arrow at Bane, but he jumped away, off a wall, and landed by the table where Re was chained. He had only a moment to steal a glance at her.

What he saw broke his heart anew. Re had lost all the vibrancy of life. Her wrists and ankles were burned and bloodied. The chains were obviously silver. Her brown eyes, once bright and full of emotion, were just hollow brown pools.

_Re…what have they done to you?_

Bane jumped away again as Conn shot yet another bolt.

"You're here for the girl".  
_I should've killed you when I had a chance. I'll tear your throat out! _Letting out a roar like battle cry, Bane lunged at Conn, seeing only a red flash.

Meanwhile, Selina watched through the peephole. She tried to hide her fear and disgust as Bane virtually slaughtered Conn. The Alpha wolf bit the hunter first in the throat, tearing it out. But that wasn't enough. Bane tore at Conn's face and bit in several places. It was what she'd expect from a wolf on a Blood Moon.

"Bane!" she called his name which brought him out of his blood lusted mind, "Get Re and let's go!"  
_I'm on it. _

Bane shifted back to human form and tried to unchain Reanna. His hands burned on the silver, but he didn't care. He fought through it and finally broke through the chains, freeing her. He held Re close to him and ran out of the station, killing and avoiding hunters and only hoping this mission was successful. _  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Lullaby**

"_If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone. And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell 'cause I can't get you on the telephone. So just close your eyes…honey here comes a lullaby. Your very own lullaby".  
-Nickelback, "Lullaby"_

They got Re back to the safety of Wayne Manor, which was housing Bane's pack for the time being. Her condition, as far as Bane knew, hadn't changed. It was Bruce's primary concern when the Alpha werewolf told him what he knew of the hunter's plan.

"So…they've come up with a chemical specifically designed to kill werewolves?"  
"Yes, and they've been injecting her with it. What's worse is I can't even hear her wolf's heart".  
"So then, is it…dead?"  
Bane visibly trembled at the word "dead". "I don't know. I'm afraid for her. God, I should've known they'd go after her. She's the youngest of the group, even if she's been a wolf longest".  
"Hey" Selina put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay. Re's been a wolf for two whole years and she's taken a lot of hits. She's stronger than the others, you've even said so".  
"But she's still young, Miss Kyle. I know what it's like to be tortured at that age and let me tell you that it's far from pleasant".  
"We'll kinda what's in that chemical and see about making an antidote" Bruce assured him, "But in the meantime, the full moon's in three days. The pack needs you to lead them on their hunt and to make sure they don't eat anyone. Wait, you don't have any new ones do you?"  
"I don't. My latest creation is a six month old named Bernard. I'll have to have him lead the pack since he's my second. I won't leave Re, not while she's like this. I can't".  
"So you're gonna leave an inexperienced wolf to look after your pack?" Selina asked.  
"There's only me, Reanna, Talia, Bernard, and…" Bane sighed, "Canis. Bernard and Talia are head of the pack until the moon wanes".  
"You marked Talia? Since when?"  
"She's not a wolf per se, but she has venom in her. So I'm not sure if that makes her venomous or not…hm…regardless, she was brought into the pack as Canis' regent".  
"You're still waiting for her?" Bruce wondered.  
"How can I not? She said she would return and I promised to wait. So I am. I'll wait for eternity if I have to, since apparently I do now have that kind of time".  
"But what if the hunters strike again? You may have to have your pack move".  
"I've already considered that, but let's be realistic, shall we? Where would we go? The city is our only known hunting ground and even then we have to keep a low profile. I wish to see Reanna".

Bruce led the alpha wolf to the room where they were keeping her. She didn't look as bad now. She had regained some color and at last her eyes had closed. Her cuts were clean and bandaged and she was given clean clothes. Her dark brown wavy hair spread out and around her head like a dark halo. She looked better, but not quite well. Bane took a chair and sat next to her bed.

"I'll leave you alone with her while we do some blood tests. We'll find out what the hell this thing is".

Bruce left, thankfully. Bane looked down at the unconscious girl and put a hand through her wild mess of hair. He clasped her tiny hand into his.

"You're gonna make it, little pup. You're stronger than this. I love you, Reanna" Bane kissed her forehead, "My pack needs its future Alpha".

Inside though, he saw a large black wolf nestling beside a little dark brown youngling. Not quite an adolescent, but not a puppy either. Regardless, the wolf in him adored her every bit as much as he did. After Sarantha "Canis Lupa" Reynolds, Reanna was the most important thing to him. She reminded him a lot of Talia when they first met. Perhaps that's what drove him to save her. But he also knew that if she died, it would be a waste of innocent life. Reanna was strong in her own way, even if she didn't believe it herself.

Reanna stirred and he felt her grip his hand. It was strong, but her resolve was weakening. He could feel it.

"C'mon little pup…I'm right here, you can wake up".  
"B…Bane…"  
"Re! I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere…at least not for now".

Her brown eyes opened slightly, but she still looked dazed. In that moment, he hated humans and was glad he was no longer one of them. He growled lowly in his throat. Her eyes closed again and she drifted away again, her grip loosening again.

"NO! No, Re!" he lost her wolf's heard and knew that it was gone. Reanna was human once more.

Bane picked the little girl up in his arms and let out a mournful howl. The Alpha's heart was broken anew. The pack's princess was pretty much dead.

His wolf nudged the little body, which smelled cold now. He licked and sniffed and nudged, trying to get it to move. But its attempts were futile. The little pup was dead. Safe to say, misery was abound in him once more. He lost his mate, and now the one he called his own was dead. The wolf mourned with the man.

In another part of the city, the Talia and Bernard heard him. Though she wasn't a wolf, Talia understood. Reanna was tortured into becoming human. Bernard let out a howl as well. It was a sad evening for Gotham's small wolf pack…

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry the chapter was kinda short. But hey, at least the sequel up in a timely fashion lol. But anyway, review, follow, whatever floats your little boat and I'll see you next update, which hopefully will be soon. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Alone**

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!"  
-Evanescence, "My Immortal"_

Later on that evening, Bane went for a walk alone. First his mate put herself in self imposed exile and now the one he considered his pup was gone. What else could go wrong? He'd lost weight since her departure, since he ate only every so often. He still kept up strength, he had to for the sake of his pack. Strength defined the Alpha.

After Bane marked Reanna, he waited about six months before marking others. Bernard, his most recently turned wolf, was a young man he found mugged, left for dead in the streets. The boy had wanted revenge and so Bane allowed him to have it. But he had other intentions in mind. He thought Bernard would eventually make a good mate for Re, but the two never saw each other that way. However, they did care about each other like siblings. Well, it was a step. The age difference, Bane guessed, was too great. He was nineteen and she was twelve. Bernard quickly asserted himself as Bane's second, his Beta wolf. Talia was marked, in a sense, but wasn't a wolf. Bane had injected her with werewolf venom when she'd been ill, but not enough to turn her. The venom did give her werewolf abilities, such as advanced senses, and, in some cases, what he called the Alpha Voice. But she couldn't shift.

Pulling back from his thoughts, Bane looked around and found himself surrounded by the serenity of graves. He was in the cemetery, where he and Canis had both fought, and, in subtle ways, loved. Inside his wolf whined, yearning for his lost mate. Everything was going wrong and he was alone. Now more than ever he wanted someone to comfort him, to warm him, to give him hope…to love him. He let out another howl, asking for Canis Lupa to return home to him. Many nights for two whole years he did this, but never once received a reply.

But tonight was different. When his last note faded into the wind, it carried another voice, harmonizing with his. It said: "Someday". It was her! At long last, something good in all this! The wolf's tail wagged. And he was about to get another surprise. Another voice harmonized after hers. Familiar, but not a wolf. It was Re! She was close, and Talia was with her, as he caught her scent. Bane howled in return, calling back to them. All was well, for now at least.

"Bane!" Reanna ran up and hugged her Alpha around his waist fondly. She was still a little weak, but he could tell she'd obviously been determined to see him.

He embraced her back and picked her up. "I'm so glad you're alright, my little pup. But you shouldn't risk yourself out here like this".  
"I snuck out" Reanna shrugged and then looked in his eyes sadly, "I'm not a wolf anymore. Bane I'm so sorry".  
"You'll always be my pup, Re. And you shouldn't be sorry. If anyone should, it's me. But I'm not letting you out of my sight. I won't fail you again, little pup".  
"Bane…"  
"She came to a little while after you left. She was begging to see you so I gave her a little venom as an energy boost. Nothing noticeable, but just enough to keep her functioning normally for a few hours" Talia explained.  
"Thank you Talia. Re, did you thank her?"  
"You know I did. Bane, that other voice…it was her, wasn't it? Canis Lupa, our Omega?"  
Bane nodded. "Yes little pup. I strongly believe it was".  
"She will return?" Talia asked.  
"Someday, she said. Let's just hope that means someday soon. The pack is suffering without its Omega. Has…has Mister Wayne done her blood work?"  
"Yes. And he believes you'll rather hate what he's found".  
"Something tells me I will" Bane growled lightly.  
"Don't get mad" Re said, "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. Bane, I wasn't strong enough".  
"Don't say that! Reanna don't ever say that! You're stronger than any wolf I know, even if you are human now. You've been through things that would tear most children your age apart inside. But you take experiences and you've grown from them rather than letting them hinder you. You're an amazing little one, Reanna. Don't you ever forget it".  
"I don't think I can, Bane".  
"Shall we head back?" Talia asked.  
"Yes, let's find out what this thing is".

**A/N: Ugh! Short chapter! I hate that! Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I've been having internet problems like you would not believe. It's crazy. Anyway, hopefully I'll be updating again soon. Sorry about this short chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Room of Angel**

"_So insignificant. Sleeping dormant deep inside of me. Are you hiding away lost, under the sewers? Maybe flying high in the clouds. Perhaps you're happy without me".  
-Mary E McGlynn, "Room of Angel"_

"There you are!" Bruce looked at Re when the trio returned, "How'd you manage to get out of bed?"  
"Talia gave me some venom. Not a whole lot, but just a little. Not to mention, I'm stronger than you think. Something minor such as this isn't gonna keep me from my Alpha for too long" Re gave him a dark, somewhat menacing look.  
"Her blood work, Mr. Wayne? I heard you have the results" Bane inquired.  
"Yeah, we looked over it and, well, you're not gonna like what we found".  
"I was told as such. What is it that we're up against exactly?"

Bruce took the results out of a nearby drawer, looking awfully grim. He knew the Alpha wolf wasn't going to like what he was about to know, but he had to be told.

"When the tests came through, we were shocked. There's increased levels of what appears to be…Aconitum Variegatum. We think it may be made with some kind of extract from it".  
"Lovely" Bane rolled his eyes, "They're using wolf's bane to try to kill us".  
"I don't think it's a chemical to kill. I think it's more along the lines of a…a cure".  
Bane rose, anger abound in his eyes. "So it's for sure?! It's a cure?! A CURE?! There's nothing wrong with us!"  
"Upon further investigation, I found that the extract, strangely enough, only attacks cells affected by werewolf venom".  
"Then wait, wouldn't I be dead?" Reanna asked.  
"That brings me to this: Re, you weren't a fully fledged werewolf, which is why she didn't have an anthromorphic form".  
"Well now she has nothing, thanks to that…that thing!" Bane didn't bother to suppress the growl in his throat. If he didn't hate humans before, he did now.  
"So wait, I wasn't a werewolf?"  
"You were one, but when Bane bit you he didn't put in enough venom to change you completely so a good part of you was still human. Your body was still making human DNA and everything it creates. It was, in a word, coexisting with the werewolf venom. Coexisting, but not merging"  
"So then what effects would it have on me?" Talia asked.  
"Over time, you'd lose your advanced senses you got from the venom. I'm thinking this may also affect future generations from both of you. Looking at it from a genealogical point of view, Re, since the werewolf venom was dominant in you, you obviously have a lot of traces of the werewolf in you. Your kids will most likely be like you, should you choose to have any. They'd be wolves but not fully fledged unless the father was a werewolf. Talia, in you the human part is dominant, so yours would most likely be human, unless the father was a werewolf and even then there's only a fifty percent chance of them being either wolf or human".  
"What about me? How would this extract effect me?" Bane asked.  
"Most likely, it'd kill you".  
"So wait a minute, can't Bane just bite me again to make me a werewolf?" Reanna wondered.  
"Not right now. Not while the extract's still in your system. It wouldn't be safe for either one of you".  
"How long 'til it's out of my system?"  
Bruce shrugged. "There was a lot of the extract in you. It could take months, years even. But I wouldn't risk it".  
"So in other words I'm useless?!" it was Reanna's turn to be angry, "There has to be a way to fix this! An antidote, a reverse extract! Something! Anything!"  
"Well, I did come up with a theory".  
"And that is?"  
"Well the extract won't touch human cells, just those affected by the venom. With that being said, it kinda works like a virus, going around and destroying healthy cells. Your body has its own defense. I'm sure you know what that is".  
"The immune system"  
"Hit the nail on the head. Even now your immune system is fighting off the extract off like it would a virus. Your immune system is human so therefore the extract doesn't stand a chance. But like I said, that's just a theory. We'll just wait and see if that happens. If she stays out of pack action for a while she should be fine. But we won't know for sure for a while now".  
"Wonderful…so I gotta stay in bed for god knows how long?"  
"It's recommended, but not necessary. In fact actually being active may help it, but don't overdo it, Reanna".  
"Listen to him, Re" Bane put a hand on the young girl's shoulder.  
"But I wanna help the pack, Bane. I can't do that if I'm always away from you guys! I'm just…one of the blind…I'm like…you know…them".

When she said them, Bane and Talia knew she wasn't referring to the hunters. No, her parents. Those horrible, heartless people had abused and neglected her. God only knew the type of horrors she'd been through living in that horrible place. And this recent problem, Bane was sure, didn't help with the PTSD she was probably going through now.

"Little pup…I almost lost you. I don't want you to get hurt. I'd rather die than see you get hurt that way again".  
"Bane, please. I really want to-"  
"Reanna, please listen to me. I won't lose you again. You're like a daughter to me, little pup. You, Talia, and Bernard are all I have now until Canis returns".  
"But Bane…"

He cut her off with a kiss to her forehead, something which always left her in a mesmerized quiet. He didn't know why, but as long as it calmed her and got her to listen, he didn't care. It was a lot more effective on her than his Alpha Voice that was for sure.

"I love you, little pup. I can't lose you again. Listen to him. Can you do that for me? If not, it's an order. And you know better than to disobey the Alpha".

Not that she ever had. Reanna saw Bane as family, not just a leader. He was someone to be obeyed and when occasions demanded, loved. Which she loved him more than the others and it was because of that love she obeyed his every command, putting absolute faith in him. Some called it a child's naivety, she called it loyalty.

"I'll try" Re answered at last, "But I feel so useless and weak".  
"You're none of those things I assure you, little pup. Go rest and you'll be strong again soon. Better than before".


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. A Thousand Years**

"_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more".  
-Christina Perri, "A Thousand Years"_

The pack was relatively small, consisting only of four members: Bane, Talia, Reanna, and Bernard. Even though her wolf was gone, Re was still a member. Talia wasn't a wolf, but still she had the venom and had potential to turn someone possibly. Bernard was his newest wolf, only been turned six months ago. On his first full moon, though, he attacked and ate a known thief. But humans, he found, didn't suit him, so thankfully he wasn't a man eater.

Re's first full moon had been different. Besides Bane, she was the only wolf in his pack that didn't eat a human on their first. Instead, they laid waste to her parent's house, destroying the place that haunted her. In the end, they wound up blowing it up. Bane was shocked that his little then ten year old pup had a taste for destruction, but only when it came to vengeance. After that, she never looked back. Or at least, not willingly…He whined at the thought of her nightmares, at the thought of the possible reality that they'd come back, looking for her. He wouldn't let them take her away. No, Reanna was his. He'd kill them before letting them touch her, hell even look at her!

Unlike the rest of his pack, Bane didn't hunt on the full moon. Rather, he waited. His pack knew of his and Canis' story. Reanna thought it was an amazing love story, almost a fairy tale (Often times she asked him to tell it to her before falling asleep) and Talia respected it. Bernard feared his Alpha may be wasting his time on her. If she never came back, what was the point?

But he knew better than to interfere. The bond between mates was strong; nothing could break it. So it was little wonder that Bane had so much faith in Canis Lupa. So he let it go and scurried off to hunt for rats in the sewers, keeping away from humans that might see him.

Bane kept himself isolated and away from his pack. Full moons were spent waiting. Canis would come back at any time now. Someday, she said. Hopefully that meant someday soon. He'd wait forever though, if that's how long it'd take. He howled again, singing his devotion and love for his amada. It was a lovely song, from the deeper, softer parts of his heart and easily carried away by the wind.

But he wondered what she'd think of him now? He'd lost weight from lack of eating and let his hair grow just a little, revealing the same ebony that showed in the fur of his wolf form. His eyes flashed gold every once in a while, leaving only a hint of the wolf beneath the surface. It took a lot of restraint the first full moon, to not eat a human. Oh it was maddening. Unable to injure anything else, the wolf bit and scratched at him. But after the moon waned, the wolf was easy to keep under control. Bane wondered if she'd be proud of him for it, for his ability to control.

The urge to find her was getting stronger. He felt incomplete and unhappy without her. Sure, he delighted in his pack mates and was certainly proud of them in different ways, but now things were hard. The hunters were getting stronger, and their weapons deadlier. At times, he didn't know what to do. One of his own was put in danger because of it.

_You know, you really should keep your thoughts down a tone._ It was Bernard.  
_You heard?  
Every thought.  
Stay out of my head, whelp.  
Hey, it's pup now. Haven't been a whelp for three months, thank you very much.  
What do you want?  
I was just checking to make sure you were alright. I mean really, you're just tripping all over this girl, this Canis Lupa. What's so special about her?  
Everything. But you don't know her so you wouldn't know.  
God I hope I never mate…  
Why is that?  
Because I don't wanna wind up like you. Look, go hunt man. You need it more than the rest of us. Talia's not even out tonight. She's with Re. Speaking of which…how's the runt?  
That runt, _Bane growled, _Has a name, Reanna. Respect her, Bernard, as she will someday be Omega of the pack.  
Sorry. But hey, can I ask you something?  
If it's annoying then no.  
It's actually kinda deep.  
Fire away. _Bane sighed.  
_How does it feel? You know, knowing that you found your mate but not knowing when she'll be back, if she'll be back. I mean, how long would you wait before you just said forget it, it's not worth it?  
Bernard, I'm about to let you know things I haven't told anyone else. It feels…nice knowing that there's someone out there who you know loves you and that you love them. Having your heart linked to another is pleasant really. Not at all what I was expecting.  
You never expected to love her?  
No, never. Anyway, as for how long I'd wait: Bernard, she left two years ago and I'm still here aren't I? I'd wait for her forever.  
Damn, that is deep.  
Still wishing not to have a mate now, whelp?  
Eh…kinda. I'd rather not have the problem of pleasing a mate.  
It's far from a problem for me. I love her, I'd do anything for her.  
Well I finished hunting. I'm heading back to the manor. How 'bout you?  
I'll be back at sunrise. Until then…I wait…  
Suit yourself dude. _

The connection cut for a little while and Bane was more than happy it was. Some days he didn't even know why he bothered turning him. Most of the time Bernard was a pain in the ass, but he served his purpose. He could be serious if need be and it was that fact that made him his Beta Wolf.

Bane looked out at the full moon and his thoughts went back to Canis. He meant it when he said he'd wait forever. If that's what it took, so be it. He would continue to wait.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Begin Again**

"_So take these words, and sing them loud. 'Cause everyone is forgiven now. 'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again".  
-The Goo Goo Dolls, "Better Days" _

"We have to do something Bruce. They have to develop an immunity to this thing somehow" Selina looked over the chemical's compounds with Bruce, "We know Aconitum can cause all kinds of trouble for wolves, but what if we got them immune to silver?"  
"How do we do that?"  
"You know how people get bitten by a snake so many times they eventually grow immune to the venom? Well, think about it. Can't wolves do the same? Like we give them liquid silver to take in small doses and over time they'll become immune to it".  
"That might not be a bad idea, but it's also dangerous. What if-" the phone rang, cutting him off, "Hold on. Hello? Lucius! What have you found? Oh…what's that? What does it do?"

An uncomfortable silence range and Selina gave him a dark somewhat intent look.

"Yeah they're definitely gonna need to know about that. How long do they have? Alright, thanks Lucius. Let me know if you find anything else. Thanks, bye".  
"What is it?" Selina asked.  
"The pack's in major trouble".  
"How?".  
"Lucius suspects the hunters to strike in a week…there's a new moon coming".  
"But there's already been a new moon this month!"  
"Exactly…He says it's called a Black Moon. It's the opposite of a Blue Moon, when there's two new moons in one month".  
"What does it do to them?"  
"It drains their power to shift. They'll still have all their advanced senses and such but they won't feel their wolves nor shift to either anthro, rage, or wolf form. Better have Talia bring in the others…"

_Bane? _

It was Talia. There was a hint of concern in her thought speech.

_I'm here, little dove. What is it? Is Re alright?  
She's fine, but Bruce fears we won't be. There's another new moon this month. _

This was a major cause for concern. He knew what a Black Moon was, but he never expected to live long enough to experience one. And with the hunters still running the city, the results could be disastrous. Bane knew what it was going to do to him and Bernard. They'd be nearly human. Damn! What if that meant he'd need his mask back?! Canis, as far as he knew, still had it.

_Bane?  
I'm here. Tell him I'm on my way. Gotta round up Bernard.  
Got it. _

But there was someone else he knew would be in danger that night. Someone who had complete power over him. Someone he'd give everything for.

"Canis…mi amada…"

Bernard, Talia, and Bane were gathered in the main hall of Wayne Manor. Reanna was asleep, so Talia would give her details in the morning. Bruce explained what a Black Moon was and what it did to werewolves.

"More than likely, the hunters know about this new moon as well and chances are, they're gonna strike out at you guys at that point. You'll be vulnerable" he concluded.  
"What do we do?" Bernard looked at Bane.  
"Simple, whelp. We stand and fight".  
"But we're outnumbered by a looooong shot".  
"Then we need allies".  
"You have us" Selina noted.  
"No, Miss Kyle. What we need is something far more extensive. Talia" Bane looked at her, "I think you and I both know where this is going".  
"The League?! Are you serious?!"  
"It may be our only chance, Talia. Talk to Ra's. He'll listen to you".  
"Hm…sure he does…" Talia replied, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.  
"Wait hold on, I'm lost here" Bernard stepped in, "Who or what is the League? Something I should know about? It sounds like some kind of Saturday morning cartoon stuff".  
"The League of Shadows is a group of assassins and mercenaries. Ra's Al Ghul is their leader" Bane explained.  
"Wait a minute, Al Ghul? Talia-".  
"Yes, he's related to me. He's my father" She answered and mouthed the word "nimrod" before looking at Bane again, "How do you know they'll help us? If I recall correctly Ra's was the one who banished you".  
"We won't know until we try, Talia. But you know where he's hiding and you know him better than any one of us. As for me, I have my own mission to accomplish".  
"And that is?" Bruce asked.  
"I need to find Canis. She might be in danger and I have to see to it that she's safe".  
"Don't go alone" a voice interrupted.

Everyone turned to see Reanna in the doorway. She looked tired, but alert.

"How much did you hear?" Bane asked.  
"Enough to know what's going on. Bane I wanna go with you".  
"Absolutely not!" Bane stood, trying to intimidate her, "I'm not losing you again!"  
"And you won't! Bane…don't you trust me anymore? Do you not believe in me anymore? I can handle it. Please let me help".  
Bane sighed. "You'll stop at nothing, will you?"  
Re smiled cleverly. "I'm probably about as stubborn as you are".  
Bane looked over at the others. "What do you think?"  
"It could be dangerous. I wouldn't risk her safety" Talia answered.  
"I think she should go. She may be human now, but that doesn't mean she's any less tough. I say give her a chance" Bernard nodded at Re, "So I say he yeah".  
"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but listen to Bernard".  
"See?! Even she agrees I know what I'm talking about!"  
"Yeah, but don't expect it all the time" Reanna rolled her eyes.  
"So then it's settled. Re's going with you and Talia and I are gonna hold down the fort here. Shouldn't be too big a problem" Bernard shrugged, leaning back in his chair.  
"We're doomed…" Talia commented.  
"C'mon Tals, have some faith in me, will ya? I mean I know I'm not Barsad, but damn!"

Reanna, Talia, and Bane gave him similar looks that said: "Really?!" as if he'd mentioned something he shouldn't have. It made Bernard slump a little and try to avoid their gazes. He knew not to mention the former Beta in front of Bane. He'd been the hunter's first official victim, taking a silver bolt to the chest for Reanna the first time they struck. Barsad had only been a wolf for three months, just a slightly shorter time than Reanna and Bernard had only been a month into his changing. His death had been Bane's secondary motive for killing Conn Reynolds.

"Look, all I'm saying is you guys need to trust me a little more. I know I can't replace him; he was an awesome Beta. But understand guys, I'm trying here. I didn't know him too well".  
"Bernard's right. You guys are a pack. Trust each other a little more, you're gonna need it. Now more than ever, you need to unite as a pack" Bruce took the young wolf's side.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, but Mr. Wayne is right" Bane gave Bernard a thoughtful look, "This is your chance, Whelp. Lead the pack, but allow Talia to help you to succeed, and perhaps I'll start calling you pup".  
Bernard nodded. "You can count on me".  
Bane looked at Talia. "Help him, discipline if necessary. But try to get us some allies and absolutely NO MARKING while I'm gone…nor until the Black Moon's end".

Then Bane turned to face Reanna, who had a hopeful yet strong look on her face.

"Are you ready, little pup?"  
She nodded.  
"It could be dangerous. You'll need to be brave in the face of danger. I know I can count on you for that".  
"I will be, I promise".  
"Good. Get on some better clothes and we'll go. The search begins tonight".

**A/N: Wow, sorry about the long awaited update guys. Things have been crazy and my chapters have been going from short to long and back again. But rest assured, I'm spending all my time on this one just for you. Tonight is a Blue Moon, so I'm gonna ask you guys for some help: Do any of you know what a Blue Moon might do to a werewolf? I've been trying to see what legends there are, but I haven't found anything. It'll be useful and relevant later. If you guys could help me out, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks a ton! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Before the Dawn**

"_And maybe tonight we'll fly so far away. We'll be lost before the dawn".  
-Evanescence, "Before the Dawn"_

When Reanna was changed and ready, Bane met her outside of the city, shifted to his full wolf form. It was a form that never ceased to amaze her.

He reminded her of the wolves from the Twilight saga. When shifted completely, Bane was the size of a horse. In his gold eyes though, his humanity showed through. Only Reanna and Talia could really see that it was still him; anyone else would think he was just some kind of savage monster. Bane was like a giant shadow looming over her.

_You look ready for anything._  
"I have to be" Reanna reached out and found his soft muzzle. The yellow orbs closed, enjoying her comparably small hands on him.  
_You are so much like Talia, how she once was._  
"Well I'm not a wolf anymore. Gotta make up for it all somehow" she removed her hand and picked up her bag.

Bane lowered himself down for her and Reanna swung her leg over him, mounting him like a horse. She tried not to press her knees too hard into his sides.

_Hang on to me, but no tugging, little pup. I may be your mount for a time, but I'm no horse._  
"I know, but I got a death grip on your shoulders. Is that alright?"  
_Shouldn't make moving hard so that's fine. But like I said, don't tug me._

With that said, Bane took off. But unbeknownst to them, someone had been watching, hidden in a tall tree. He was somewhat tall, but with a lithe body so concealing himself wasn't hard. His facial features were in a subtle way sharp, but still human. His eyes, strangely enough, were an odd mix of blue and scarlet, blood red, creating a deep violet color. His blonde hair was neatly kept and over all he was very well groomed and cleanly shaven. He wore black mostly, hidden under a long black coat. He had a large bow strapped to his back with silver bolts with wolf's bane extract coating the tips. Hidden in his coat were two silver blades and a sawn off, double barreled shot gun took its place in a holster on his leg. But around his neck was a most peculiar item: A silver chain that had a small silver watch as a pendant. The watch itself didn't work anymore, it was set at the time of nine 'o six and never moved. Why it was set there he didn't know. The outside was rimmed with roman numerals and the back of it covered in zodiac signs. He was a hunter, but with a purpose.

"The Alpha's left and the pack is defenseless, sir. Should I head back?"  
"No" said another voice on his radio, "Follow them. Find out what he's up to. It's not like an Alpha to leave his pack vulnerable. Keep him alive, but the girl has served her purpose, so I could care less what happens to her. Have you tracked the Giru?"  
"Negative sir. He's evaded capture again".  
"Failure isn't an option, Zero. I want the Alpha and the Giru alive".  
"And you'll have them".  
"I want at least that Alpha by the end of the Black Moon. I'll put his head on a platter for what he did to Father Conn".  
"Like I said, you'll have them".  
"Good. Don't disappoint me Zero. Over and out".

_Jeez Tal, your dad sure does love his security._ Bernard transferred his thoughts to Talia as they made their way through the tunnels and catching sight of some members of this new League of Shadows.

_Shut up and let me do the talking._  
_Hey I'm just saying-_  
_Look, you insect, just keep your mouth shut and your thoughts to yourself and we should be just fine…_

The League's new hide out was their old territory, the very tunnels Bane once used. They were more spacious now to accommodate all the new mercenaries, but Bernard had a feeling something wasn't right. None of them smelled human. He wasn't sure if Talia got it, but he was alert now.

They were met at a pair of double doors by two mercenaries. One was very tall with dark black hair and deep dark somewhat beady eyes. The other was shorter and his dark brown hair was ruffled. He looked human, but Bernard knew there was something off about him.

"Ah, the prodigal child returns" the taller one said, eyeing Talia.  
"Talia Al Ghul, I must say you're most welcome here" the other looked at Bernard, "And you are?"  
"Bernard Simmons-"  
"He's nobody my father needs to be concerned with".  
"Why do you seek an audience with our Lord after all this time?" the taller asked.  
"That's none of your concern" Talia answered.  
"It is to us, as we're the ones responsible for his protection. Talia, Bernard, you shall now be disarmed".  
Bernard showed his fangs. "Death first".  
"Oh…you're not the only one" the shorter opened his own mouth, revealing long, cat like fangs; Leopard fangs.  
"And me as well" the taller also revealed sharp rodent like teeth, rat fangs.

"Enough!" another voice, female, but authoritative rang out.

A girl came out through the doors and immediately caught Bernard's attention. She was a short girl, about maybe five feet tall. Her skin was slightly tanned and her hair blonde for the most part with a dark brown streak going through it that showed mostly on her bangs. Her eyes were a deep blue in color, but Bernard could see brown-black beneath them. She looked shockingly feminine for a mercenary, wearing a small black dress and a brown bow around her neck. But what really stood out was the necklace around her neck: A dark brown thick string with long claws hanging off of it. She was slightly beautiful, slightly cute, and definitely deadly.

"Lord Ra's says to let them in. Talia…it's been a long time" the girl addressed her leaders daughter.  
"How do you know me?"  
"Lord Ra's has told us all about you, Talia. I'm Callisto, but friends call me Callie. Come inside. Ra's has been waiting a long time for you".

**A/N: I just saw Dark Knight Rises last night! And yes I know Ra's Al Ghul really is dead in the movie, but in this, he isn't. Trust me, he'll come in major play later. Hope you guys like the new characters I've introduced in this, as they too will play major parts in the story. Hope you guys like and I'll see you next update. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing, following, and favoriting this. Thanks a ton! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Indestructible**

"_I'm indestructible, determination that is incorruptible. From the other side a terror to behold. Annihilation will be unavoidable. Every broken enemy will know that they're opponent had to be invincible. Take a last look around while you're alive. I'm an indestructible master of war".  
-Disturbed, "Indestructible"_

Callie led the two through the double doors into a large, spacious room. The only sources of light were the many lavender and iris scented candles that gave it an eerie glow. While Talia found it relaxing, Bernard was on edge, feeling himself slowly going rigid. The wolf's fur stood on end. There were enemies all over the place and he was ready to shift if any of them dared to harm Talia.

The doors closed behind them and Bernard jumped, shifted, and growled. There at the doors dressed in all black was Ra's Al Ghul. He had a ghost of a smile on his face, but Bernard knew he was hiding something. He smelled another wolf, another Alpha. He growled deeper.

"Peace, Lycan. Talia…it's a joy to see you again".  
"Father" Talia nodded respectfully.  
"I see you brought a friend".  
"Never mind him. He's an imbecile".  
Talia!  
"It's the hard truth Bernard, live with it".  
"You can be assured Bernard I mean neither of you harm. I know why you're here: The Hunters and the Black Moon".  
"We need help. We have reasons to believe they'll strike our pack come the Black Moon when we're powerless. They're numbers are increasing while our pack is now only three strong with me, Bernard, and Bane".  
"I heard about the last raid down here. I've also heard you've taken refuge in Wayne Manor".  
"We have…for the time being".  
So are you gonna help us or not? Bernard transferred his thoughts into the older Al Ghul's head.  
"I certainly would like to, but what's in it for me?"  
What do you want?  
Ra's looked at Talia. "Talia, it's been too long. Come back to the League. We could use you here now. Return to us and I swear I will eradicate those hunters from the face of the planet".  
What makes you think you can?  
He looked back at Bernard, who was still in his wolf form. "I have my ways".  
"Father, as tempting as that offer is, I can't abandon my pack. It's just not right. Besides" Talia showed him her venom injection site, still visible after all this time, "Bane's venom is in my veins. I have no other Alpha".  
"Bane has marked you? He's a werewolf and an Alpha?! And that makes you, Bernard?"  
Beta…and damn proud of it.  
"Pride will get you nowhere. I'll make you a deal. Fight Callie here and win and I'll assist you, since Talia is so hesitant to return".  
I'm not fighting a girl.  
"Don't back down because you're opponent is your opposite" Callie interrupted, "I may be stronger than you think" She smiled knowingly.  
What are you?  
Exactly what you are…just a little…different…

With that, Callie started to shift. She grew taller, and her clothes turned into deep thick brown fur. Her heart shaped face elongated, ending in a large black nose. Her ears rounded and her fingers became long claws, similar to the ones she had around her neck. When Bernard looked again, a large humanoid bear stood in place of the young woman.

Oh…my…GOD! Bernard whined, Holy shit…I'm fucked…

Callie roared, and Bernard darted across the room to put some distance between him and the werebear.

What's the matter, lycan? Afraid of a little bear?  
Little? Little my ass!  
Face me, Bernard! She roared, issuing a challenge.  
Hell no!  
"You coward!" Talia yelled, "Not only are you an idiot, but a coward as well?! Bane wouldn't be afraid to face her and neither should you!"  
She's right…in fact I've been wanting to face him for a while now. So what's it gonna be? Are gonna be a coward and run or test your strength and fight?

Bernard looked thoughtful for a moment. Sure, the fight seemed like a good one, but there was no chance in hell he'd win! She was huge like this! She could take a hit and keep going! Hell she could probably eat him if give the chance! But still, Talia was right…and besides, Basard didn't make him his successor for nothing. Bernard looked Callie in the eyes, lowered his head and snarled.

So you accept the challenge? So be it. You will lose! The bear charged and with lightning like swiftness, swiped Bernard with a large paw.

The wolf was sent flying, hitting a wall. Talia watched in amazement and slight horror as Callie rushed at him again just before he fell on to the floor, holding him down with a paw and striking him viciously with the other. Bernard met her hits with sharp strikes from his fangs. He bit her paw before it could hit him again and this only wound up with him being flung across the room again. Thankfully, Bernard landed on his feet and rushed at the bear. He landed a bite on her arm, but once again he was flung.

Talia knew he was trying to go for her throat, but with his tactics, there was no way he was gonna land a deadly strike. Flinging himself at her and biting wasn't doing the trick. What Bernard needed to do was exploit a weakness. If he could somehow get on her back, it'd be nearly impossible to shake him off.

It didn't take Bernard long to catch on to that. The wolf lunged again, this time jumping and then biting hard on to the bear's neck. In order to get to her back, he needed her to lower herself down so he could almost climb on. She was so huge though, he needed to weigh her down first and how else better to do that than to hold on to her relentlessly? The plan seemed good, until she started shaking!

God, the girl was impossible to beat! She was shaking, trying to get him off. But soon Bernard began to notice her shakes were weakening. He was weighing her down, just not in the way he expected to. Callie was getting exhausted from the effort of trying to get him off. At long last, the bear fell to the floor, her energy spent. Bernard let her go and shifted back to human form. His bite had broken through her touch fur and skin. The brown was stained with red. Touching the wound, Bernard aided in the healing process, helping so that it would heal faster. All the while, he was petting her large muzzle.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I won't do that again, I promise".  
Why didn't you kill me? Fights like these are usually to the death.  
"Because I'm not like them. I only kill when I have to. There, just get some rest and you should be fine tomorrow, just a little sore" Bernard faced Ra's, "The fight's over, I've won".  
"And as promised I'll help. Callie, let this serve as a lesson: Conserve your energy and leave no part of you vulnerable. Talia…When the Black Moon rises, we'll be ready for war".


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Memories**

"_Together in all these memories, I see your smiles. All the memories I hold dear. Darling you know I'll love you 'til the end of time"  
-Within Temptation, "Memories"_

He wasn't a man of words, not anymore at least. He was a man of few little sentiments. The only object he really held dear was the silver watch around his neck. It'd belonged to a child, his sister, who'd died of illness many years ago. He'd only been a child of nine, she'd been ten. The watch was all he had left. He was a grown man now, dealing with supernatural threats that no one should ever have to deal with, even though he himself was partially one.

Zero was what was commonly called a dhampir, a human and vampire hybrid. It was the result of a fight with a vampire and he'd been bitten. But not enough venom had been injected to completely turn him. He didn't have a repulsion to sunlight, but he did have that constant thirst for blood. He had all the strengths of the vampire and only that one weakness.

He'd been following the Alpha and the girl for nearly two days. In that little time, Zero already knew so much. The Alpha wolf went by the name of Bane and he was hell bent on protecting the girl, Reanna. She'd been a wolf once, but after the so called "Cure" was given to her, she was rendered human. But even so, the girl remained loyal to him. Zero found that slightly puzzling, but let it go. He figured he'd understand it all in time…

As Reanna slept, Bane kept watch. These woods were dangerous and he figured they wouldn't be alone from the get go. The Hunters were still watching. Craving his death, he was certain.

Talia had told him about Bernard's victory. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He hadn't expected the whelp to defeat such a massive and powerful nemesis, whom Bane also took an interest in. Werebears…he knew they existed in Swedish, Finnish, and Norwegian mythology, but never had actually imagined them to be real. He found this Callie character intriguing.

Talia had also told him about the new League of Shadows. Ra's had begun recruiting lycanthropes and Bane wanted to know why. How did he ever discover they existed? And more importantly, how was he keeping them in line with so many different types? These questions and more wracked his brain, but he'd worry about answers later. Right now, he was being watched.

"C'mon…the Hunters sent you for a reason did they not?"

He heard the bolt before he saw it. With lightning speed, Bane shifted to his wolf form and evaded the hit, which just landed harmlessly in a tree. Snarling he looked up and around. Another bolt whizzed past his head and Bane turned to see Zero in the tree a little ways from him. His snarl deepened. There was something different about this one. He was human, but not. His scent was something he'd never come across before either as a man or wolf.

_Pity…are your arrows all you have? _

The assailant jumped from the branch, landing gracefully on his feet. As if reading his mind, he took a gun out of a holster on his leg and aimed at Reanna.

_Touch her and I'll make you sorriest damn creature on this earth!_ Bane's snarl turned into a savage growl and he snapped his jaws threateningly.  
"Come with me and the girl lives"  
_How about no!_

Bane lunged at Zero, knocking him off his feet. The hunter kept his arms up to protect his face and throat from the angered Alpha. At one point, Bane's mouth opened just a little too widely and Zero used this to his advantage. To keep him from biting down, he put the gun in the Alpha's mouth, barrel up, separating his jaw.

"You bite, I shoot and the silver bullet goes right into your brain!"  
_So many conditions…but if you shoot me or the girl I will bite. I'll break your little toy and your hand, possibly your whole arm, will come off. Better yet…_

Bane jerked his head and forced Zero to release his weapon. With that, Bane split it clean down the middle and spit out the wreckage of it and the atrocious silver before it could do any serious damage. Zero, shocked now, moved to crawl away. But the Alpha wouldn't have that. Bane slammed his two front paws down to hold Zero in place.

_I don't know where you think you're going, but I'm making sure you don't get there._ He moved one paw so it was right on the hunter's neck. He was ready to bite, ready to kill.

But a flash of pain forced him to let go. Around Zero's neck was a silver chain. Bane cursed in his mind and growled, holding his front paw off the ground. It was burned, but in a few hours it would heal.

"Bane!" it was Reanna. She was at his side quickly, looking over the damaged paw.

Zero watched the scene, his confusion coming back. Why was this twelve year old associating herself with a monster? He didn't get it…not at all. In the girl's hand was one of the silver bolts he'd shot earlier. At first, Reanna paid him no mind.

"Why?" he asked.  
She looked at him with serious eyes. "Why what?"  
"Why do you surround yourself with these heartless monsters?"  
"Monsters?!" the girl stood, angered now, "We aren't the monsters of this world! It's close minded people like you that are monsters!"  
"Watch what you say to me, girl".  
_NO!_ Bane snarled, _You watch what you say to her, hunter! One cross word, you upset her, and I will kill you!  
_"No…We won't stoop to his level" Reanna turned back to the large black wolf that was her leader, her father figure, and protector, "Let him go, Bane".  
_No…I have a better idea in mind…_Bane got up and approached the still somewhat in shock hunter, fangs dripping with venom, _Let's show him what exactly it is he's been hunting!_

As the wolf approached, something in Zero awoke. A scent hit him, a sickly sweet smell. Instinct took over and something in him changed. His skin became paler and his eyes turned all black with the exception of gold irises and deep black pupils. His features and senses became sharper, as did his two canine teeth. His nails grew out to nearly claw length. He hissed, showing the wolf what he was.

_Ah_, Bane gave him an intrigued look, _So you are something beyond human. And yet you hunt us? Why is that?  
_"That's none of your concern" Zero hissed out.  
_What are you then? Vampire?_  
"No…I'm something beyond that…half vamp, half human…stronger than both" He looked Reanna, "But I'm thirsty…What says you, Reanna?"  
_Don't touch her!_

Bane rushed at the dhampir, but he was faster than any other opponent he'd come up against. Quicker than even his eyes could see, Zero had evaded him and was now holding Reanna. He had her arms behind her back, his face to her neck. His fangs were out and he was ready to bite.

_NO! REANNA!_ Bane hurried to attack and everything blurred.

The girl took action, kicking the dhampir in the knees and freeing her arms. She kicked him to the ground and held the bolt to his throat.

"Control yourself, man! You're not a vampire! You're better than that! Fight it!"  
"But yours…god I want it!"

To be honest, she found the sight pitiful. A dhampir struggling to control himself was indeed pitiful. Bane stopped his attack and looked at the young girl. By the look in her eyes he knew she had an idea, but an idea he rather disliked.

_He can't control himself, Re. He'll kill you._  
"I'd make sure he didn't. Trust me, Bane. I can help him".  
_If he hurts you, I'll kill him._  
"Just trust me".

Reanna gave the hunter a soft, somewhat hopeful look. Using the edge of the silver bolt, she cut her hand. At the smell off the blood, Zero looked up and snarled, eyes going even more wild. But patiently, he waited. Soon, soon the burn would be gone. At least for a short time he'd get some relief. The thirst was always there, a fire in his icy blood. The girl was going to donate for now.

Reanna sat down and he moved cautiously closer. He was well aware that if he hurt the girl, he'd rouse the wrath of the Alpha wolf, something he was too weak right now to face. So biting was out of the question. The dhampir moved closer to Reanna's bleeding palm. She clasped her hand over his mouth, letting the blood flow in. Like a starving animal, Zero accepted the blood offering.

Hers was among the sweetest of blood he'd ever tasted. Then again, it'd been a while since he had a human's. But hers…something was different about hers. Her blood coursed through him, cooling and calming him, filling in the cracks of his swiftly losing humanity. Finally he was sated and drifted off into a calming dormant state. It wasn't really unconsciousness, not sleep, and most definitely not death. It was just…nothing. Just dormancy.

Bane shifted back to his human form and lifted the dhampir off of her.

"Don't hurt him" Reanna said, "It's not his fault. He just needs to learn".  
"Then we shall teach him. In the mean time…we need to close that cut".  
"I got it. How's your hand?"  
"It's healing, but it'll take a while. I'll take his weapons. You take that little necklace from him".  
"Got it".

With that, Bane took his weapons out of their hiding places and Reanna took off the necklace around his neck. It was strange piece to her, for she'd never seen a pocket watch on a necklace before. Maybe she could keep this. Well, for now at least. For now though, she wasn't sure whether this strange creature could be trusted…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. I'm still Here**

"_And what, do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway. You don't know me and I'll never be what you want me to be".  
-The Goo Goo Dolls, "I'm Still Here" _

No one had ever really had faith in him before. Even as a human, Bernard was called all the things Talia referred to him as when they visited the League. But now he wasn't sure what she thought of him. He felt worthless as a human and for the longest time as a wolf too. But now, his victory over the werebear changed his perspective.

As a human, Bernard Newton had been the younger son of a prominent Gotham City banker. Growing up, he wanted for nothing and as a result he was quite spoiled. When his father died, Bernard and his older brother Howard split the fortune their father left them with, but Howard got their father's business. Feeling angered and cheated, Bernard began his downward spiral.

He began a life full of drinking and gambling. He lost his small fortune and was considered a scoundrel by the people of Gotham. He was also poor at paying off his gambling debts and that was what all led up to this…

One night when returning home to his apartment, he was targeted and attacked by a group of thugs he owed money to. Bernard was dragged into a nearby street and beaten nearly to death. It was in this state, his being a broken and bloody heap, that Bane, Barsad, and Reanna found him. Barsad asked Bane to mark him, believing the boy deserved a second chance. Bane was hesitant, but fulfilled his Beta's request. When Bernard woke again, Bane explained what exactly had happened and Bernard simply accepted his newly made lycanthropy.

But his adjustment into this new life wasn't easy…

Bernard was a difficult case. Bane failed to keep him in the tunnels on his first full moon. With Barsad's help, he was able to get the youngster to hunt and kill a thief. When Bernard shifted back to his human form, he vowed never again to eat humans. As for the group that left him for dead, Bernard got his revenge on them by seriously injuring each member. But he never killed or ate them. Bane had been proud of him for that, for surely it was a sign of improvement.

Talia wasn't as easy to impress. She blamed him, and for a short time, Reanna for Barsad's death. But she understood Reanna was only a child, so she turned her anger primarily to Bernard, especially when, with his last breath, Barsad named him his successor and was therefore the new Beta. But now Talia had a reason to shut up. He beat a nearly full grown werebear and was still alive to tell about it!

_Hey._ Speak of the devil, it was Callie! What'd she want?  
_Oh, well this is a surprise. Didn't know we had a mental link.  
As long as you've met another lycanthrope, you have a link to them.  
What do you want?  
Just to chat._

Ah…nothing like a conversation between rivals that were now becoming allies. Interested now, he replied.

_About?  
Just the other day. How'd you know I wouldn't be able to get you off my back?  
To be honest, I actually didn't know._ Bernard confessed, _I was actually just trying to wear you out._  
_I see…  
Yeah, ever heard the phrase don't let a bear chase you down a hill?_

She caught on faster than he thought she would.

_Shut up…  
Sorry, I couldn't resist. Man if it had been a hill though…you would've been so screwed. Hey why does that happen anyway?  
Why do we go rolling?  
Yeah or as I like to call it snow balling.  
It's our weight. Not saying I'm fat or anything…but it's because we're so focused on the chase that we forget that going downhill will send us rolling.  
I'll tell you what though, you scared the crap out of me back there. I mean seriously, are they all lycanthropes in the League?  
Yep. All of the most important members are anyway. The two you met up front, they're also lycans. _  
_What kind?  
Well King, the shorter one, he's a wereleopard. The taller one, Raiden, he's a wererat.  
Damn! Tekken reference?  
_Bernard heard her laugh. _His real name's Demetrius, but yes, King did take the name from the Tekken game.  
Ah, knew it. So…I don't get it. If he's got all kinds of lycans working for him, how does he control them?  
I would tell you, but it's a major secret.  
We're gonna be allies, Callie. You can tell me.  
I can't, Bernard. I'm sorry.  
Just tell me one thing. Not everything, but just one thing.  
Fine…it's called the Giru.  
A Giru?  
You said one thing, I'll not say anything else. I'm shocked you don't know what it is and you being a werewolf.  
Bane might know.  
But Bane's not there is he?  
Callie, please…Just trust me. What is a Giru?  
It's the thing that Ra's uses to control us. I will say nothing else, so don't ask. I've already said too much.  
But Callie-_

The connection cut. Bernard cursed and let out a soft growl. Who or what was a Giru? How did it control the new League? None of it made any sense. Bernard could only hope Bane knew. With a little whine, he left his room to go find Talia, as he knew she'd be interested to know all of this…

_A/N: Dudes, I'm a little mad at myself. I keep using songs from the same artist over and over again. It's so irritating! Probably gonna look at more music tonight. But anyway, sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to give you guys a look at this character so you kinda know where he comes from and why he is like he is. I'll see you guys next chapter, don't forget to review!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Created you a monster**

"_What ravages of spirit conjured this tempestuous rage? Created you a monster, broken by the rule of love? And fate has led you through it. You do what you have to do"  
-Sarah McLachlan, "Do what you have to do"_

Zero was up early, but the Alpha was gone. He'd probably gone out to hunt, no doubt. But why leave the girl alone, especially with him? Speaking of which…

"You slept like the dead"

He turned and saw her sitting on a nearby fallen tree. Her dark brown hair had some leaves caught in it and she looked a bit of a mess. To his horror, his sister's watch was around her neck! Growling, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the tree, leaving her dangling in the air.

"You dared to steal from me?!"

Zero let some of the pressure off so the girl could speak.

"Jeez! Temperamental over a stupid, broken watch?!"  
"That stupid, broken watch has really high sentimental value! But you wouldn't get that, now would you?!"  
"God, if it means that much, just take the damn thing back!"  
"Gladly!" Zero dropped her and lifted the silver chain off her neck. He was half tempted to tear it off, but he didn't want to damage the chain.

As Reanna watched the strange scene, she realized maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to take it from him. The watch quite obviously meant something to him. To be honest, he was right. Reanna knew little about sentimental objects, as she never had any of her own. There wasn't a point, since there was nothing from her past she wanted to remember or hold on to. She simply sighed and stepped away, staring down at her wounded hand.

Holding the watch close, Zero felt his anger fall away. He looked over at Reanna, who was staring down at her hand. Oh god…he'd fed! He knew something was wrong when he didn't feel his throat burn, nor were his dreams gory. But how was she not dead? Normally he needed twelve people in order to be completely sated. Somehow though, this girl had been enough and it had only been a small bit of blood. At any rate, he owed her.

"So…how 'bout that hand?"  
"What about it?"  
"I owe you for last night. If you'd like, I can heal it".  
"How?"  
"Just let me see and I'll show you".

Reanna gave him a hesitant, somewhat doubtful look. She didn't trust him and he got that she didn't. Not many humans did, children even less so.

"Look kid, this is me paying you back. If I don't heal it now it'll eventually get infected, fester, and possibly fall off. Just trust me…just this one time is all I'm asking".

Slowly Reanna unbandaged her hand, showing the dhampir the angry red cut. Zero took her hand in his, being surprisingly gentle. Her eyes met his and just for a moment, there was a flicker of something she couldn't name, some kind of emotion. It was somewhere along the lines of curiosity and, to her surprise, compassion. Did he feel…guilty about this?

Zero put her palm to his mouth and for a moment Reanna thought he was going to kiss it. But she was shocked when she felt his tongue licking the cut! She was tempted to pull away, but his hand held hers in a very powerful grip. She stopped struggling and let him. Zero only applied a small layer of venom over her cut and the two watched as it healed. It didn't even leave a scar.

"Wow…guess that's the vamp part of you huh?" Reanna smiled nervously.  
"It's one of my abilities, yes".  
"What's your name?"  
"Zero".  
"That's a number, not a name. What's your real name?"

He hesitated. Just because he healed her now she was getting all friendly with him. A lot of people didn't trust him, and he hardly trusted anyone in return. Normally any promises turned into huge let downs, or something bad happened that usually involved him draining the life out of someone…or multiple someones. But this girl, this child, a former werewolf, was here, her hand still in his, warm and alive, asking for his name. Her touch was different, like someone he could trust. He knew children were trusting by nature, but looking in her eyes, he saw an old soul in a young body. She'd seen much, knew much than most kids her age. And not just natural or supernatural things. Her eyes had seen both times of peace and war. And she survived both.

"Zerrick".  
"Wow, that's cool. Sounds foreign or something".  
"My mother liked unique names".  
"At least she loved you".  
"I know what happened…to you I mean".  
"What?" Reanna looked up at him surprised.  
"Your parents. They abused you. I saw them beat you, heard them scream at you. Toss you around…I saw your father toss you against those stairs…Jesus Christ, I thought my life was tough".  
"How did you-"  
"When I fed off of you, I saw it".  
"How?"  
"Blood believe it or not, holds memories. I've seen a lot of things, but never once have I fed off children, not until you. And that was horrific. Hell, I might even go off human blood because of it".  
"Isn't that what you should've been doing in the first place?"

Zero, Zerrick now, released her hand and he went back to being cold. He looked away from her at the many trees surrounding them. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I try so hard to resist it. I've been trying, but I'm weak. I hold back, more and more, and the burn gets worse and worse until finally I can't stand it anymore. It becomes an all out blood bath. I kill everything that moves. Twelve people…every single time".  
"Damn…"  
"I've tried so hard to hold back. But the more I do-"  
"The worse it gets?"  
"Precisely".  
"You didn't kill me".  
"And I'm still trying to figure out why. Hell, my throat wasn't even that bad last night and I just went off. My theory is it was the smell of your Alpha's venom. He was gonna bite me, wasn't he? Kinda wishing he had".  
"Why?"  
"I would've died…no one's ever survived a bite from a lycanthrope and a night child and lived to tell about it".  
"Why do you wanna die? Life is beautiful, Zerrick".  
"How can you say that? After what those horrid people did to you…Life is a horrible thing. Human nature is a horrible thing".  
"And yet you want to be human".  
"I don't want to be anything anymore…not after what I saw from you".  
"Why do you hunt?"  
"Because I knew it was right. To deal with supernatural problems no one else should put up with".  
"I'm not a problem, am I?"

The question caught him off guard. Was she a problem? Sure, she'd been a wolf once, but he doubted her personality had changed at all. When he'd been made a dhampir, he'd hardly changed except his appearance and abilities. But he was who he still was as a human, only he was more empowered.

"No…and another reason I hunt is because the hunters back in Gotham have made a chemical similar to their aconitum extract to work on vamps and dhampirs. I was promised a dose and then go back to being ordinary".  
"Somehow I doubt you were ever ordinary, Zerrick. Last question…what's with the watch?"  
"It belonged to my sister. She was ten when I was told she was dead. I was nine. Father said she died of the illness that made her blind. He sent me away in the last stages, saying she was contagious. Didn't make it back in time for the funeral, wasn't ever allowed to go see her grave…Though I never knew why. My father gave me her watch. It was broken at the time she breathed her last, nine o' six at night. The night of a full moon, he said".  
"Wait a minute…Zerrick, what's your last name?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Just answer, please".  
"I've already told you too much. Look, I gotta go kid. I can't stay here. I'm dangerous to be around and my superior's expecting a report from me".

He turned to walk away and Reanna knew what she had to do, what she had to ask. She didn't know why she wanted him to stay, but it felt important, almost detrimental to her. He could be her friend, her guardian right alongside Bane.

"Reynolds…your name is Zerrick Reynolds, isn't it?" she asked.

Zerrick stopped dead and looked at her. He looked surprised.

"How did you know?"  
"What if I told you that all your father told you was a lie? That your sister was still alive?"  
"I'd say you're lying".  
"She died the night of a full moon, Zerrick, think about that".  
"Lots of people do. It doesn't mean anything".  
"But it does. Listen, was her name Sarantha?!"  
"Oh my god, there's no way you could've-"  
"She's alive, Zerrick! At least, as far as we know she is! You said she was ten when she died, right? According to Bane, Sarantha Reynolds, his mate, was bitten when she was ten years old by a werewolf. Conn Reynolds, her dad, considered her dead! And that's why we're here, Zerrick! We're out looking for her because of the Black Moon! We can't do this without you, you have to help us!"

He couldn't stay. There was no way this girl could've known all that. It was a trick, it had to be!

"Please Zerrick…please help us…to help you. You've gotta believe me. I wouldn't lie about something like this".  
Zerrick shook his head. "No…from this point kid, you're on your own. I don't believe you. Hope we don't cross paths again…at least, hope your Alpha doesn't detect me, because I won't be as merciful next we meet. Take care of yourself Reanna".  
"Zerrick no!"

But he was already gone, ran off with the speed of lightning. Why didn't he believe her?


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Twilight**

"_I was stained with a role in a day not my own. But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown. And I always knew what was right, just didn't know that I might peel away and choose to see with such a different sight".  
-Vanessa Carlton, "Twilight"_

Contrary to what the dhampir thought, Bane wasn't hunting, not for food at least. A noise had woken him from his half sleep, almost like a little thumping noise.

It was heartbeat, but not his, Re's, or the dhampir's. It was quieter, but faster. Like they were sneaking and trying to avoid being seen. He shifted and followed the sound, catching another's scent. The more he moved, the louder the beat sounded and faster it went.

"Where are you going?" he thought curious now. It wasn't a hunter. No, it smelled too innocent for that.

_Go away!_ He heard a mental voice, a child's, but it was strong. There was a lot of power in it that made his head hurt, making Bane slightly dizzy.

_Who are you?  
No, who are you and what are you doing in mama's territory? If you're a hunter, I'll fight you!  
You can be assured I'm no hunter. Trust me, I'm like you, if you are what I think you are. Say, we've never met have we? How is it you can thought speak to me?  
I don't know. Now answer my question!  
Easy, easy. I am called Bane…I'm looking for someone like us. A girl named Canis Lupa. Perhaps you've seen or heard of her. _

Bane shifted to his human form and looked around, but couldn't see the child. But she was close, he could feel it. He didn't want to seem like a threat, so he tried to make himself look as docile as he felt. Granted, children really weren't really his specialty these days, well besides maybe Re of course, but that was a different story.

A girl emerged from behind a tree. She looked about maybe seven years old, very young for a wolf. Her hair was a light honey blonde in color and was in a state of disarray and her eyes were green with a brownish tint. The little dress she wore was like a doll's, but torn and raggedy. On her neck was a string of fangs, wolf fangs. A wild child…

His eyes…  
Her natural hair color…

It didn't take long for everything to click. This girl, whoever she was, was his daughter!

"My god…you could've been her twin when she was a child".  
"I'm" the girl hesitated, "Mama calls me Nattie".  
"Nattie, it's a pleasure to meet you. Tell me, where is your mother now?"  
"Um…back at home I think. Bad people came…hunters. We got separated".

Bane growled deeply. Hunters! Damn it, they knew she was here, but now there was so much more at stake…He couldn't afford to lose anymore than he already had recently.

"They were after me" the girl said.  
"I won't let anything happen to you, animula".  
"Why? What's that mean?"

Didn't she know? She was his. How couldn't she know? Maybe Canis never told her. If that was the case, why? But most importantly, why were the hunters after her now?

"Bane!" Reanna came running out, "I gotta tell you" she saw Nattie, "Some…thing…who's your new friend?"  
"Her name is Nattie. She knows where Canis is…well, somewhat".

Bane shifted back to his wolf form and sniffed Nattie, catching the scent of his mate. The attack had only been a few days ago, so the scent was still strong on her. Bane gave her a few licks and rubbed against her, putting his scent on her. She'd need it in case if she were lost again and he'd find her again by smell.

"Bane" Reanna watched, "Is she-"  
_Yes, she is. She's a hybrid. Speaking of which, where'd our little friend go?_  
"He…he disappeared, shortly after you left. But" she held up her hand, "He healed me and his name was Zerrick".  
_Is that all?_  
"Not exactly…see, he knows Canis too. In fact, he's related to her".  
_What?!_ Bane growled, _How?!_  
"He's her brother".  
_Her what?! She never told me she had a brother!_  
"She probably thinks he's dead. I know he thinks she is".  
_Did you try to tell him otherwise? He may turn out to be a valuable ally yet._  
"I tried, but he didn't believe me".  
_Well then, he'll soon learn the truth. In the meantime, we must be close to Canis. We have to step things up._

He lowered himself down and Nattie climbed on to his back, running her little hand through his glossy black fur. It was obvious she'd ridden a wolf before as she knew exactly what to do. After a stop at the camp so Reanna could get some of her stuff the three took off…

Meanwhile, Zerrick was once again on his own. The girl was all over mind, her memories tracing through him, burning in him. Memories of his own past flashed before him, from before Sarantha died to when he heard the news, and when he was initiated into the hunters. His father had been less than pleased to hear about his predicament with a vampire, and a cure had been in the works ever since. For the time being, he used it in his prowess as a hunter.

Her blood had a strange effect on him. It made him feel stronger, and his senses were just slightly clearer. But there was also something else, something just didn't feel right. It was indescribable, like something had been torn away from him, and the further he got away from the girl, the worse it got. He paused and thought a moment.

Zerrick had heard of instances like this happening, but never had he heard it happen to dhampirs. Vampires even were a rarity for this kind of event. It was something called Blood Bonding and it was almost like how wolves felt with their mates. Only the vampire process was a little more complicated, a little more…deep seated. When the vampire drank the chosen blood bond's blood, that was the end. They were tied to that human forever. It was a relationship of sorts, usually happening with members of the opposite sex, where the feeling was often mutual. While the human had free will, the vampire lost his, and had to heed to her every request.

Mother of god, if that happened…and if she knew…okay, he had to calm down. She didn't know. There was no way she could. Besides, she was only a child, it wouldn't make sense for him to have blood bonded with a child. It just…it wasn't right. The very thought made Zerrick shudder. This couldn't be happening…he wasn't like that.

The dhampir hunter shook his head. No, Blood Bonding was nonsense. He was still half human himself, so it wouldn't make sense if he did. Looking off into the distance, he continued on his way, ignoring the nauseous feeling that was taking hold of him…

**A/N: Hello readers! I'll bet you all thought I was dead! No way. Sorry I've been lazy with the updates, as I've been working on an original novel recently as well as troubles at work that have kept me from updating. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this and I hope to update again soon. Thanks for reading, please review. Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Far Away**

"_This time, this place, misused, mistakes. Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?"  
-Nickelback, "Far Away" _

The she wolf made her way out of her cave. The sun was now high and it was well time to search again. The sun made her now blondish fur shine a deep gold and her eyes were light brown in color. Her pup…her little one had been taken from her. Growling at the thought of it, she wanted to tear the throats out of the humans who dared to invade her territory. Normally, she wasn't so savage, not anymore at least, but these were hunters, killers of her kind. Toward them, she showed no mercy.

And rightfully so. Her own human father had turned against her, hunting her under the impression she wasn't his child anymore. She was a hellhound to him, and perhaps then she was. For this, she once sought her humanity, to once again take her place in the circle of her small family. But then…everything changed when she met _him_.

She hunted the one who turned her into this, who made her lose everything. Upon entering the city of Gotham, she knew he wasn't there, and only sought to pass through. But _he_ had stood in her way, clouded her mind, made her rethink herself over. _He_ taught her that she shouldn't have been ashamed of what she was, but to embrace it. She was beyond human and it was her greatest weapon.

She'd hated _Him_, but she grew to love _Him_.

He was Bane, her chosen mate, and the only human she'd ever bitten to turn. She hadn't had a choice, he would've died if she hadn't. But to her, at least back then, it was no excuse. She should've let him die, die rather than be turned into a monster to be hunted and hated by man. She was ashamed, and it was that shame that convinced her to leave him. She stole his broken pain killer mask, knowing he no longer needed it and left just a simple letter.

Her name, as a human, was Sarantha Reynolds. But after being abandoned by those who she thought loved her, she took up the name Canis Lupa, a female version of the gray wolf scientific name. A few months after leaving her mate, she bore a little girl, a little pup she named Natalia, but called her Nattie for short. Ever since, she wanted to go back, but at the same time, she didn't know how he would've taken to knowing he was a father, so she kept quite a respectful distance.

But recently she'd heard his call, not that she hadn't heard any of his others. But this time, she'd responded. Someday she'd return to him and that was a promise. She originally had no intention of telling him that Nattie was indeed his, but now that she was missing, Canis knew she'd probably have no choice now. She continued out, searching for her little girl by scent.

Nattie had been around recently, so she wasn't too far away. All the while, Canis struggled to keep her wolf form. Something hadn't been right the past few days. She should've had a little more power in her since the full moon had passed only just recently, but she was losing strength quickly. Her wolf told her it was the result of another, much stronger new moon on its way.

A Black Moon, a time when she would be nearly completely human. Growling, she was forced back to her human form to conserve energy. As a human, Canis had gotten a little stronger since her first meeting with Bane. She was strong and her body lithe. Her hair had gone back to being blonde for some strange reason shortly after Nattie was born. Her eyes kept their gold color, but had a small tint of blue around her pupils. Most of the time she kept her hair braided, but for now, it was loose and it'd grown down to the center of her back. She'd stolen hiker's clothes recently, and that was what she used to clothe herself and her daughter.

_Nattie…Nattie, where are you? _She thought spoke, trying to trace her mind.

It was difficult, as the little girl had a habit of closing it off and she was a master of blocking at only two years old. Perhaps it was from being a hybrid but she wasn't all too sure.

_Mama! You're okay!_  
_Oh thank god, you're alright! Where are you?_  
_I'm not sure, but I'm safe. Bane's got me._  
Canis' eyes went wide with shock. _What?_  
_Bane, he's a big wolf, black fur, though he's kinda bald as a human. It's kinda funny.  
Sweetie, you know what I said about going near strangers. Especially other wolves.  
It's okay, mama. He says he knows you. He wants to find you too. He misses you mama.  
I know, little one. But just be careful. Is anyone with him?  
Just a human girl. Her names Reanna, she's wanting to help.  
Be careful lovely. I'll find all of you. Tell Bane to stay where he is.  
I will. See you soon. _

Canis hurried down to the river, summoning all her wolf's strength, and shifted. She made her way over it and started dodging fallen trees, branches, and thorny thickets. Her mate and daughter were near and the wolf howled, hoping to hear from one of them. But before she could hear anything, a bolt shot through the air, whizzing past her head and going into a tree. Snarling savagely, Canis jumped on to a fallen tree and snarled at the assailant.

Unbeknownst to her, this was the dhampir her mate and his friend had encountered earlier. In his hands was a bow with silver tipped arrows. His accuracy was great and she could tell he wasn't a human hunter by the scent of him. There was also a familiarity about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hellhound!" he yelled, "You won't see the light of another day!"  
_We'll see about that!_ She lunged forward, going for his hands first.

The hunter smirked and jumped away from her at superhuman speed and shot another bolt, which hit its mark, her left shoulder. Yelping, Canis fell to the grass below, writhing in pain. The silver burned worse than usual. There had to be something else in this thing! She started to panic as she slowly shifted back. The hunter was over her again, a silver blade in hand.

But then she noticed something, something glittering around his neck. It was a small silver watch that looked vaguely familiar. Canis snarled as he put the blade to her neck. It was hers! The watch! It'd been a gift from her mother for one of her birthdays but she couldn't remember which one. Looking into the hunter's eyes, the truth hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Zerrick?" she asked weakly.  
"What the?" the hunter backed off, "How did you know-"  
"It's me…Sarantha".  
"Sarantha? There's no way! Sarantha's dead! You're just playing mind tricks!"  
"No…it's me, little brother…though you're not so little anymore. Ah…god it hurts. Please Zerrick, please…get this thing out of me. Listen, whatever Conn told you, it was a lie. Help me…I'll explain everything. AH!" Canis let out a hiss of pain.  
"Prove you're my sister".  
"My name was Sarantha Reynolds as a human. I lived out in…the country…with my father, mother, and brother. My father's name was…Conrad Reynolds, my mother…Christine Reynolds, and my brother, you, you're Zerrick Reynolds. Our father was a preacher, but after I was bitten…he turned into a monster hunter. I see he's…ah…done the same…to you".

Zerrick, safe to say, was shocked. This couldn't be…could it? Had what Reanna said was true? Carefully, he made his way over to the woman and slowly pulled out the silver bolt. He instructed her to stay still.

"Why?" she asked.  
"Just trust me, I can heal this".

At his words, Canis felt something warm and slippery against her back. She trembled, feeling a new kind of venom course through her. Her brother wasn't human anymore, she confirmed.

"There…the hole's closing and the silver's out" he told her and helped her to her feet.  
"Zerrick…what's happened to you?" she reached up and touched her brother's face.  
"Pretty much the same that happened to you. Only I was bitten by a vampire".  
"You're kidding".  
"Sadly no. But soon though, when I get Bane to my superiors and capture the giru-"  
"You will do no such thing!" she growled, "Not on my watch!".  
"Look, if I do this, they'll make me human again and listen, they have this cure for lycanthropy. You'll be human again and everything will go back to how it was".  
"Really? Is that what he's led you to believe? Zerrick" Canis took his hands, "Everything he's told you is a lie".  
"What? There's no way, he's our father, why would he lie to me?"  
"Think about the situation. I didn't see you on my first full moon. Why?"  
"Conn sent me away, he said you had some kind of disease".  
"A disease…right…that's how he saw lycanthropy. Anyway, while you were gone, I shifted and ate a human once. But all wolves have to do that their first full moon or they go insane. After that, I was barely able to escape and I've been on the run ever since".  
"But there was a funeral".  
"But was there a body?"  
"I don't know, I wasn't there for the funeral".  
"Well then, he lied about that too. Don't you see? Zerrick, he's set you up your entire life to kill me. And you would've succeeded if you hadn't healed me".  
"Sarantha…".  
"Please, Zerrick, don't do this. Things aren't going to go back to how they were. It's never going to be the same. Conn has ruined us, both of us. But it's not too late, we can go against him and-"  
"He's dead" Zerrick cut her off, "Bane killed him".  
"Well all the better then! You can leave the Hunters, you can help me!".  
"Help you? With what?"  
"Well first and foremost, your niece has gone missing and I need help finding her".  
"Wait, my niece? Who's the father?"  
Canis hesitated. "Bane".  
"Wait what?!"  
"It's…it's a long story, Zerrick. I'll have to tell you later. But please, Bane has her and I need you to help me to find them and then we'll worry about everything else. Just please help me with this".  
Zerrick sighed. "I'll help you find her, but that's it. I'm sorry Sarantha, but I have to take Bane to my superiors, whether he's my niece's father or not. I wanna be human again. I wanna be normal".  
Canis put her hands on his shoulders. "Zerrick, this is normal. You don't feel any different do you?"  
"I don't know. I haven't been human in a long time. I almost forgot what it feels like".  
"Well, I know what it's like, because I'm slowly becoming more human like. And it feels like an important part of me is fading away and it's really irritating. You don't want to be human, Zerrick. There's nothing wrong with you, and don't let anyone or anything else say otherwise" Canis let him go and moved past him, "Are you gonna meet your niece or not?"  
"Go, I'll catch up".

Zerrick watched his sister turn back to her wolf form and take off. This was going to lead to all sorts of unforeseen problems…


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Shadow Games**

"_So now you know after time has passed, you can be sure you're always the best. 'Cause I'm back from the shadows coming after you on the brightest day of your darkest hour".  
-Trixie Reiss "Shadow Games"_

They'd been walking for a few hours, with Bane marking a tree every once and while to keep track of where they'd been. Not scent marking, no, but doing a simple slash in the tree's bark. He was finding it difficult to stay in wolf form for some reason. He assumed it was probably from the Black Moon on its way. He was feeling the effects even as a man, as breathing had become…well, somewhat uncomfortable. It was unusual now, as he hadn't had the mask in two years, and didn't think he'd need it for this…but soon…

"Everything okay?" Nattie asked.  
_You can be assured all is well, poco lobo._  
"Little wolf".  
_I see you know some other languages._  
"Some…not as much as I'd like though. Mama says I get it from my papa. He was multilingual".  
"Ah, so she has mentioned me" he thought inaudibly, What _else has she said about him? _  
"Not much. But she gave me something that belonged to him, something I used to like to take apart. I'd always put it back together again. It was broken when I first got it, but I fixed it with her help".  
_What was it?_  
"Some breathing mask thing. She said it was painful if he didn't have it. But besides that she hasn't said much. I know he's the only man she's ever wanted. Other wolves came by but she'd chase them away. I think she almost killed one once".  
_Somehow that doesn't surprise me._  
"Mama's not a killer you know. She never wanted to hurt anyone".  
_I know, Animula. I was one of those people she didn't want to hurt._  
Nattie gasped. "Mama bit you?!"  
_She had to, to save my life. It was the night of the last Blood Moon_.  
"Oh no…That's never good. But at least she did it with good intentions. I know what happens when a wolf bites with bad intents".  
_They bite to kill. Trust me, I'd know_.  
"Have you ever killed anyone?"  
Bane hesitated. _That's not exactly something to talk about with children_.  
"So you have?"  
_Only with good reason. I'm no monster, I did it to…defend someone I care _about he looked over at Reanna, who was just a little ways behind him.

This didn't go unnoticed. Reanna looked up at the large black wolf that was her Alpha and smiled. She always knew when he talked about her, as his eyes seemed to almost give off a special glow. Reanna smiled, blushing just a little. He continued on ahead, marking another tree.

He was relaxed a little more, thankfully. Bane was grateful that at least, so far, Reanna accepted Nattie in the pack. Hopefully the others would too. Speaking of which, he hadn't heard from them in a while and wondered what was happening on their side of things. Hopefully the League would ultimately decide to help them in the fight if it was necessary.

A scent took him out of his thoughts. It was strangely familiar, but vague. Bane growled and shrugged a shoulder blade, motioning for Nattie to dismount. To his relief, she understood and made her way over to Reanna. The former werewolf looked over at her closest friend with worry in her eyes and voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.  
_There's someone nearby. Could be hostile. Would you be so kind as to take Nattie somewhere a little ways away for safety?  
_"Yeah, I'm on it. C'mon Nattie, Bane thinks-"  
"I know what he thinks. I wanna stay and fight".  
_Absolutely not! Far too dangerous for you, Animula.  
_"I'm stronger than you think. You know that already".  
_I won't risk it!_ Bane snarled, _Now do as you're told, Natalia!_

The girl let out a snarl back, but knew she didn't stand a chance against the older wolf. She was brave, he gave her that, but foolish, much like how he thought about her mother when he first met her. Well, it was all the more reason to love this child. He just gave her another sharp growl, followed by the snap of his jaw. He wasn't going to bite her, but it served its purpose as a warning: Obey or be punished. She got the message and followed Reanna away. Fangs bared, Bane readied himself to face this opponent.

Something large rushed up beside him, unheard and unseen. It was strong, as it sent him flying through the air and rolling through some fallen trees. Still down, he felt a crushing paw on his neck. Opening an eye, he saw a large honey blonde furred wolf staring down at him, its brown eyes gleaming coldly down at him. Bane smirked inwardly. He knew those eyes from anywhere, even her fur changed.

_I see these two years haven't been the most kind to you, mi amada. Your coat was black, what happened? _

Immediately, the wolf removed her paw from his throat and backed against a half wrecked tree, confused as hell. After a moment she looked suspicious.

_You can't be…can you?  
I am, amada. Have you missed me?  
Bane? Oh my god of course I've missed you!_

Canis turned back to her human form and Bane saw why her coat had changed its color. Her hair, which once was black, was now a lovely light blonde. Her eyes, brown as a wolf, had also changed color to a lovely blue-gray color and were bright as beads. Besides that, she'd changed little.

He shifted as well and she saw he too had changed little. The scars showed a little, but only as a result of the Black Moon on its way. He'd let his dark hair grow a little but she could easily tell it was her beloved. Bane trembled as Canis touched his face, tracing each small scar. Catching him slightly by surprise again, she kissed him passionately. He was more than happy to finally return it.

Two long, lonely years they'd both waited for this. Granted, it'd been unexpected, but neither dared to complain. At last they were together again and hopefully nothing would separate them again. She didn't want to leave his side, not anymore. She was tired of running, of punishing herself for something she didn't regret doing, not anymore at least. He spent two years wondering about her, worrying. Nights were spent alone with a heavy, empty heart. Bane vowed never to let this she wolf leave his side again. She was his, he was hers, and that was that. Finally both pulled away for breath.

"Bane…I didn't think you'd-"  
"I was worried, how couldn't I? Amada, you should've known I'd come after you. The Black Moon-"  
"I know. It's coming and we don't have much time. I know why you're here too; to take me back to Gotham. Where's Nattie? Is she safe?"  
"She's beyond safe. She's with Reanna".  
"Who?"  
"The Beta female of our pack".  
"Wait, our pack?"  
"Well yes. You didn't think I wouldn't start a pack did you?".  
"But…but why? You know this is a curse more than anything. Why would you-"  
"I only bit those who needed it or those that I trusted. Unfortunately, the hunters killed one and…humanized another".  
"Humanized?"  
"It's a long story".  
"Well we're not going anywhere".  
"Actually" a voice, familiar to both of them interrupted, "It'd be best if we did. The sooner we get back to Gotham, the less suspicious my superiors will be".

Both turned to see a both welcome and unwelcome face: Zerrick. The Dhampir turned his violet gaze to Bane and nodded.

"Good to see you again".  
"I can't say the same for you".  
"Where's Reanna?"  
"Oh you'd want to know".  
"So I see the elusive dhampir decided to join us in the end" Reanna's voice sounded as she and Nattie emerged from a nearby tree, " This girl is so awesome! She can go through and hide inside stuff!".  
"Nattie!" Canis rushed up and hugged her daughter.  
"It's okay Mama, thanks to Reanna and Bane I'm safe and sound".

Canis looked at her daughter and then at her mate. Perhaps maybe it was time they both knew the truth. She didn't want to lose either one, but they had a right to know who the other was.

"Sweetie…There's something I need to tell you".  
"What is it, mama?"  
"Your papa is here, he's with us" Canis looked over at Bane, "It's him".  
Nattie looked over at Bane curiously. "You're my…but mama, you said he was human".  
"He was…at the time of your conception. I turned him shortly afterwards to save his life".  
"Did you know?" the little girl asked him.  
"I knew. But I didn't want there to be…complications more or less. I wanted to know why Canis didn't tell me about you in the first place".  
"I didn't know how you'd take to it, being a father. I was afraid…afraid you'd desert us or something".  
"I'd never do that. This only means that I have much more at stake than I did before".  
"We both have so much at stake here. I'll come back to Gotham, and I'll help you guys fight" Canis grinned, "Been a while since I've seen action anyway".  
"And I know someone who may be able to help us" Bane looked at Zerrick, "Dhampir! In all fairness, I think you should tell us what you know".  
"About what? Depends on what you want" Zerrick scoffed.  
"How can we reverse that chemical they made that humanizes werewolves?"  
"There's no way to…the chemical is actually still in creation" Zerrick looked at Reanna, "You got lucky. It was supposed to kill you".  
"Well aren't I just the lucky one" Reanna rolled her eyes.  
"But they can't finish it now. Since you killed the one in charge of its creation. So…they're turning to some new method. They want your head on a platter…but what they truly want is something far more…powerful I guess".  
"As in?" Canis asked.  
"There's a Giru in Gotham".  
"WHAT?!" Canis let out a loud growl, "You're not serious?!"  
"As I'll ever be".  
"A Giru? What's that?" Reanna asked.  
"Do explain to them what that is, sister. Tell them how your precious pack's freedom is going to be effected once they harness his power".  
Canis snarled at Zerrick, but answered. "A Giru is, in a sense, a royal werewolf. They're extremely rare, but very powerful. We're not sure exactly how their power works or where it comes from, but the Giru has the power to control all lycanthropes, wolf or otherwise".  
"So…he's a werewolf control freak?" Reanna questioned.  
"He's royalty. He sets up laws for neighboring packs or groups that they have to abide by or face being killed".  
"Ah…so he's a dictator more or less. Where is this Giru?" Bane asked Zerrick.  
"He's very elusive. Every time we think we got him he vanishes or escapes somehow or other. I don't know his name or what he looks like, but I do know he's very powerful, very influential in the city".  
"We have to hurry back" Canis turned to Bane, "We have to find the Giru and put a stop to this".  
"And so we shall. I think I already have a good idea as to who it might be…"

**A/N: And I'm sure you guys do too. Sorry about the forever and a day update. Been busy with other things including an original novel I'm working on. Don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it'll be sooner than later. For those of you who've read my other stories, I am working on a chapter for Where My Heart Should Be, so that one will probably be updated in a little while too. Thanks for reading, review and follow and all that good jazz. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Breath of Life**

"_I was looking for a breath of life, a little touch of heavenly light. But all the choirs in my head sang no, oh oh"  
-Florence and the Machine, "Breath of Life"_

It was late the next time Bernard woke. He had to know what a Giru was and he knew it was probably something he'd have to figure out on his own. If Callie couldn't tell him, well, there was only one other way. Sneaking out of Wayne Manor wasn't easy, especially when Talia was out on patrol. While she wasn't a wolf, she still had very acute senses, and could probably easily hear him.

It would've been easier to shift, he knew, but he, like the others, could feel his ability to change fading away with the approach of the black moon. He wanted to save his strength for when he truly needed it: to find the Giru and get his answers. Bernard made his way down a hallway, keeping to the darkest shadows and avoiding obstacles the best he could. Stopping at a door, he looked around to see if anyone was there. His eyes nor his nose picked up anything, so slowly he turned the knob and walked inside. Turning, he saw Talia.

"Going somewhere, Bernard?"  
"God damn Tals, don't do that! Scared the hell outta me. What are you doing up anyway?"  
"Making sure you stay out of trouble mostly. Now answer me: where are you going?"  
"Look, I know you're probably gonna think I'm crazy for this, but something's not right with your dad".  
"What?"  
"Oh don't play dumb, Talia. I know you're not a fully fledged wolf but I know, I KNOW, I wasn't the only one who smelled another wolf in that room before I had to face Callie".  
"Perhaps another wolf was in there recently. He has all kinds of lycanthropes in his new league".  
"But don't you find that a bit off? I mean, why the sudden interest in were-creatures? And how the hell does he manage to keep them all under control? Bane told us every type of lycanthrope is different in their personal ways and society ways. You can't tell me that at least one wouldn't disagree with how he does things or try to build a pack within the league. Think about it!"  
"What is it you're implying, Bernard?"  
"Look, all I'm saying Tals is that you should be wondering what the hell's going on too. And why he's so damn eager to have you back into the League, you and Bane both".  
"He knows we won't do it-"  
"Unless we're all killed. Talia maybe this new league has been formed to try to kill us. Think about it, the guy's getting desperate. He's even agreed to help us fight against the Hunters".  
"They're a threat to his new league as well, Bernard".  
"Which I can understand, but when this is all said and done, you think he's just gonna keep allying himself with us? I don't think so. He's got another motive and I'm hell bent on finding out what it is. Callisto mentioned something called a Giru. Does it ring any bells?"  
"No. Why?".  
"Then you can't help me".  
"Look, why is it important?"  
"Because something's controlling them! And I think it's this Giru thing, whatever it is".  
"It's called, do some research".  
"I've tried, haven't found shit".  
"Well you can't just go marching in there with suspicions, Bernard. You got lucky against Callisto. And I don't know how you'd fair against the others".  
"I can still try, and it'd be damn well worth it if I can free her".  
"Free who? Callisto? Good luck with that…she doesn't seem interested in leaving".  
"Look, I have to do this. No lycanthrope should ever be controlled. They should be able to live as they want rather than living the way something or someone else commands them too. Think about it: This new league is nothing more than a cage for them. Not just her, but every last one of them".  
"And if they chose to join?".  
"Then obviously they didn't know what they were getting into. Don't try to stop me Tals, 'cause it's just not gonna happen".

Silence covered them again and Talia looked thoughtful. If he was right and if the others were indeed in a prison, was it really up to them to save them? And was her father really trying to kill her pack? These questions and more bombarded her until she made a decision.

"I'll go with you".  
"What?".  
"I said I'll go with you. If my father is trying to kill you all, then it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen. As annoying as you are, Bernard, I'd like to keep you around for a little while".  
"That your only motive?"  
"I have my reasons. Now, if we're going to do this…let's go".

All Bernard could do was smirk slyly…

Meanwhile, darkness fell upon the forest, but life went on. Keeping watch, the large black wolf flicked his ears to every sound. The night was quieter here than in the city, and much more peaceful. The only threat he could think of now was the dhampir. But even then, Reanna had her own hold on him. His mate, in her human form was curled up next to him, asleep after a long day's worth of travel. Nattie was somewhere close by, but restless. He felt a little hand touch his shoulder and he turned in its direction.

The little girl pet his shoulder down to his leg, but in her other hand was an all too familiar item. His old mask. Letting out a small, somewhat affectionate whine, Bane put his head to his daughter's chest, nudging her a little. Smiling, she pet his soft head.

"Mama kept this" she said, holding the mask up for him to see, "She said that it was meant to keep her strong. Whenever she felt like she wasn't good or strong enough, she'd look at this for hours. I read her thoughts, and they were all about you. You're the only other wolf she ever thinks of".  
_And I'm glad of it, Animula. But what about you? Did you ever think of me?_  
"Mama would often say things about you, and I always had hope you'd come. But time went along and well for a while I thought maybe you weren't real. I don't know. It's weird I guess. But she'd often let me take this apart and I'd always put it back together. Something tells me you're gonna need it come the black moon in a few days. I'm surprised you can even stay in your puppy form".  
_Thank you, Animula. Turns out I just might. Now, it's been a long day. You could use some sleep._  
"I wanna stay up and help you".  
_As generous an offer as that is, my dear now is not the time. You're growing still and rest will make you stronger._ Bane gave her cheek a little lick, _Now sleep. We'll be home soon._  
"Home?"  
_Yes, animula, home._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Fight of your own**

"_The walls start breathing, my minds unweaving. Maybe it's best you leave me alone. A weight is lifted on this evening. I give the final blow".  
-All American Rejects, "It Ends Tonight"_

The others slept, but he didn't. Zerrick, due to his vampiric nature, was somewhat nocturnal, stronger during the night and especially on nights of the blood moon. With nothing better to do with his time, the dhampir hunter went up a tree to keep alert for others. Chances are, his superiors would want a report soon. He had the Alpha, but the Giru was still out of his reach. He'd have to take care of that when they got back to the city. He was there…somewhere…

But now, with his sister alive, he wondered if perhaps he was on the right side. He was still an enemy to creatures of the dark, even if he was partially one himself. But as he put the pieces together, it somewhat felt like his life was one big set up. It was almost like maybe Conn had wanted him to kill Sarantha. Maybe that's what all this was, one big set up. Confused and deep in thought, Zerrick made his way down from the tree. Again, with nothing better to do, Zerrick took off on his own.

He wasn't running away, he just needed to get away from everyone for a short time. Something didn't feel right. He felt like a pawn in a complex chess game. He scoffed at the thought of it. To the hunters, he was a valuable asset. He was at the top of his game, always knowing what he was doing. But now here he was, unsure of everything.

A scent pulled him out of his thoughts. It wasn't a familiar one, not a hunter and definitely no wolf he knew. It was strange as he smelled power and he could feel that power rippling through the air. Zerrick didn't have weapons on him at the moment. His strength would have to be his weapon if whatever this thing was attacked. Standing still, he prepared for a fight.

The next thing Zerrick knew he was on the ground, something large pinning him down and snarling down at him. God, what was with wolves and throwing people down?! Anyway, Zerrick tried to move and found to his surprise he couldn't. This wolf was large, bigger even than Bane when shifted. The growls and snarls resonated powerfully. Its fur was deep brown, almost black in color, but had specks of gray in it too. Old, but strong, this creature was twice the size of any lycan he'd ever come up against.

Zerrick felt his vision go red and black and he started to shift to vampire as a defense mechanism. He bared his fangs, hissing savagely as his eyes changed in color. Finding his strength, Zerrick shoved the wolf off, sending it flying. The beast landed on all fours like it'd only been pushed. Its white fangs glistened in the darkness, its brown eyes shining with some kind of sick glee.

You're strong, but you're unfocused. You know your strength but you don't know its full potential as a weapon.  
"What are you? You're no lycan I can tell. Lycans can't shift now".  
And you're not very smart on top of that. Oh well, night children aren't exactly known for their intelligence. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Giru your superiors seek.

On a personal level, at least at the moment, Zerrick wanted to kill the damn wolf and call it a night. But he was also curious. Why the hell was the Giru outside the city? Certainly he was safer there, but here he was susceptible to capture.

"Why are you here?"  
The same reason you are, The beast answered, To find those that will be allies…and then enemies.  
"You want Sarantha?"  
Sarantha? Hm…the name rings a bell, but I'm afraid my memory isn't as well as it used to be.  
"Why do you want them? It's not just her".  
It's the child I seek. There's a little girl close by isn't there? She's impure and as a leader of my species I've been called upon to cleanse this…filth.

Nattie! He was after Nattie! Zerrick let out another hiss. There was no way this animal was going to get to her. Not as long as he was around.

"Over my dead body".  
That can be arranged.

The wolf lunged again, but Zerrick caught his jaws before he could bite. The wolf was clever though. Using his front paw, he batted the dhampir away like an annoying insect. Zerrick crashed in a tree, but still managed to stand. His nails elongated into sharp claws and he ran at the beast just as it once again launched an attack at him. The two creatures swiped at each other, one with fangs the other with claws and the two turned and looked at each other. Zerrick fell to his knees, pain searing through him on all sides. The Giru had bitten him clean in the side just a little under his ribs. He hadn't taken anything off, but still, it hurt like hell. Mostly because of the venom. Oh god…the venom!

"Shit!" Zerrick cursed in pain. He'd been bitten. No one had survived a bite from both species, ever.

The wolf had sustained an injury of his own. The dhampir's claws had raked down the left side of his body, from his face to his mid-torso. Snarling savagely, he turned and looked at his ill shaped opponent.

To fight a superior creature is foolish, especially when its very saliva can kill you.  
"I'm not finished yet, monster. You won't get her…I won't let you!"  
Such determination to protect a little demon child.  
"That "demon child" is my niece!"  
Ah, so it's family that motivates you. Well, what would you do…if they suddenly turned against you?

Before Zerrick could ask any questions, the Giru howled, long and commanding. The notes were harsh, causing Zerrick's ears to ring and the pain in his side to increase. It was like the venom in his blood was responding to the call…

It was Nattie who woke first, hearing a distinct, harsh howl. She'd never heard it before, but instinct told her it was Giru. The little girl struggled not to heed to it, even as her parents both woke to it.

"What is that noise?" Bane asked shaking his head.  
"It's a Giru's call!" Nattie took his hand frantically, "You can't listen to it! You just can't! It's evil! Cover your ears, move away, do something!"  
"Bane let's go" Canis also looked panicked, but also like she too was struggling to not listen.  
"I'm trying…But I can't…".  
"You have to fight it. Please don't listen to it! The Giru himself is a lycan killer!".  
"How do you know?" Bane looked down at the girl.  
"I'll explain later, but we have to go and now!".  
"What the hell's going on?" Reanna finally woke.  
"We have to get out of here! There's a Giru nearby!" Nattie answered, still holding Bane's hand.

Reanna looked around also a little frantic. Zerrick was gone! She looked at Bane worriedly.

"Where's Zerrick?" she asked.  
"I don't know" he answered, "He was with us…ugh…a little bit ago. This is getting harder…lots of willpower here…".  
"Let's go…we have to…before it gets louder".  
"I don't hear anything" Reanna said.  
"Humans can't hear it" Nattie explained, "But for those like us, it's repulsive…but we can't disobey it, most of the time".  
"What if Zerrick's out there?!" Reanna stressed, "And this thing finds him, will it kill him?"  
"Lycans and vampires…they're natural enemies. Most likely…yes" Canis answered.  
"We can't leave him!"  
"Re, we might not…have a choice. We need to leave now" Bane still struggled to block the howl out.  
"But he's sort of family, right? He's Canis' brother".  
"He can fend for himself. You forget…he's hunted werewolves…for years. If a Giru does attack trust me, Reanna…he can take it" Canis reassured her.  
"No" Reanna shook her head, "No I won't leave him! If he's hurt we have to help him!".  
"Reanna! Now is not the time! We need to go, and you come with us! That's an order!" Bane growled.  
"Um…with all due respect, Bane, I'm still a member of your pack, but I'm not a wolf anymore. Alpha Voice doesn't work on me now. And while you guys might not trust him, I do. So if you're gonna run, then run".  
"We'll be fine without him!".  
"Maybe you will" Reanna looked stern and determined, "But I won't. I can't leave him behind, not in good conscience. So like said, if you're gonna run then run".

Growling, Bane grabbed Nattie up and took off, Canis following shortly behind. Reanna was shocked. Just because she was being a good friend, a good person, Bane was suddenly abandoning her?! Hell no! Angrily, she stormed off in the opposite direction to try to find some kind of weapon to defend herself. Finding a thick tree branch she took off to find her…well, she guess she could call him a friend…

The venom was taking him over, coursing through his body like liquid fire. He tried not to cry out, to not show pain, but god was it difficult. The others weren't coming, Zerrick knew. Somehow, some way, they'd resisted. He managed a weak grin at the monster before him.

"You've already lost. They're resistant to you" he half taunted.  
Perhaps they're out of hearing range, the wolf replied, Or perhaps I like seeing you suffer now.

He howled again and Zerrick convulsed in pain. The wolf venom was mixing with the vampire, and there was no way to heal this. Not on his own at least. The girl…

Reanna…

His thoughts turned toward her. Her blood, her scent, her memories, all that he had collected from her. He wanted more, needed more. Zerrick closed his eyes and thought of her, the one thing that didn't hurt. His vision started to blacken and sounds became muffled. He was passing out.

Finally the howl stopped and the last thing he heard were running footsteps and rustled pine leaves…

"We shouldn't have left her!" Canis growled, "We have to go back!".  
"She chose your brother over us! If that damn Giru attacks him then so be it".  
"Look" she grabbed Bane's hand, "We need to go back. If the Giru finds her then he'll kill her too".  
"Mama's right. If she's one of us, then we have to. She's family and so is uncle Zerrick" Nattie added.

Bane hesitated to move but he knew they were right. The two years that he'd known her, she'd never abandoned him for anything he needed or wanted. Who was he to do the opposite to her? She stuck with him no matter the cost and he had the chance to return the favor. But at the same time he needed to leave to possibly save his family. But she was family too and it was wrong to have abandoned her. Bane looked at Canis decisively.

"Get Nattie to the city. Find Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, or Talia Al Ghul. They'll protect you".  
"What about you?"  
"I'll find a way back when I get Reanna and Zerrick. Now go".  
"Wait…the mask?" Canis inquired.  
"I won't need it until tomorrow. Now hurry" Bane gave her a quick but loving kiss and looked at Nattie reassuringly, "No one's going to hurt you or your mother, animula".  
Nattie nodded. "I know. Just hurry and get them safe".

With that Bane nodded and took off again, hoping that Reanna at least was safe.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Dark Side**

"_There's a place that I know. It's not pretty there and few have ever gone. If I showed it to you now, would it make you run away? Or will you stay, even if it hurt? If I tried to push you out, would you return?"  
-Kelly Clarkson, "Dark Side"_

"Don't touch him!" Reanna yelled at the large wolf and went on to beat it with the branch.  
Zerrick weakly opened his eyes. "Reanna?"

His vision was still blurry and breathing was difficult, which didn't help in how he felt. And what he felt were mixed feelings. He was grateful someone had come to help him but at the same time he was somewhat embarrassed in having needed help. What got him truly was that this girl left the safety of her pack to retrieve him. No one he knew would've done that. She was foolish and brave, caring but strong.

Reanna caught on that the branch was only making the wolf angrier. Finally it lost patience and attacked. The dhampir saw the wolf's next move and readied his throwing arm. He knew one thing could stop it and that was the thing around his neck. He didn't want to lose it but to protect her and himself it was needed.

"Re…Reanna! Catch!" he tossed the necklace off and threw it to her.

The wolf jumped to try to catch it, but it left burns when it touched its fur. It yelped and jumped away and Reanna grabbed it. She took the watch off and struck the wolf with the chain as if it were a whip. It landed in various places, particularly on its face and a little on its shoulder. Reanna kept hitting it relentlessly until finally the wolf ran off.

"Yeah that's right! Run!" she yelled.  
"Don't…don't taunt him. He'll kill you".

Reanna made her way over to the dhampir's side and surveyed his injuries. They were bad but nothing he couldn't heal. Still, as a precaution, she took out some peroxide and cloths out of her bag.

"There's…there's an easier way" Zerrick looked at the hand he'd fed from not too long ago.  
"Oh no, that was a one shot deal! Not letting that happen again!"  
"Don't argue with me! You need to let me feed, Reanna. I can't heal this! He bit me and the venom is now taking its toll. I don't have the strength to get it out of my system. Your blood is my cure, Reanna".  
"How?"  
"Just give me your arm" he grabbed her left arm and pulled her closer with a little force but not enough to hurt.

For a moment, their eyes locked, holding Reanna in some kind of spell. With that, Zerrick bit down on her wrist. She gasped, though didn't feel much pain this time. He'd only used his fangs to puncture her skin, not to help him suck the blood. It was obvious that he did it so she could pull away if she wanted, but still…he barely even sucked. He actually licked at the wound, so that added to the less pain factor. It actually felt somewhat nice, like it was natural almost. Reanna allowed herself to relax and accepted the dhampir's feeding. After several minutes, Zerrick gave her wrist a final, healing lick and leaned back against a tree. Reanna moved so she was sitting next to him. She felt a little weak but it wasn't too bad. He hadn't taken much.

"They left without me" she said.  
"Who? Bane? Doesn't shock me. You came back for me and I appreciate it".  
"You better! I probably just lost my place in the pack and…and I don't even know why".  
"Why what?"  
"That I came back for you! I don't know why I was worried about you! You don't even like us, much less care about us! So…hell, I don't get it".  
"Look, Reanna…I'm sorry for possibly making you lose your place, but I don't care too much Bane. However, I'll never go against Sarantha, Nattie…or you".  
"Why me?"  
"Because you're one of the few people that I actually…I don't know".  
"Don't know, or don't wanna say?"  
"I" Zerrick grumbled, "To be honest I don't wanna say it".  
"So you like me now?"  
"I respect you, for all the shit you've been through. I saw more of what my comrades" he spat the last word in disgust, "did to you and I can't help but feel like it's my fault. Look, I don't understand it either, but I don't wanna see you get hurt. Something in me burns whenever I see what happened in the past, Reanna. Like I want to avenge all that's happened to you. I wanna know the whole story".  
"You really wanna know?" she looked down at the ground and started nervously playing with a shoelace.  
"Yes" he grabbed her hand reassuringly, "Anything you wanna tell me, do so. I'm all ears, Reanna".

The young girl sighed and closed her eyes, trying to relax. She hated recalling memories of her life before she was a wolf, simply because of all the scars, physical, mental, and emotional, it left. One look in Zerrick's eyes told her that he was genuinely interested and concerned. He wanted to know everything.

"Alright" she looked down again and then back at him, "Where do you want me to start?"  
"Anywhere you want".  
"Okay, well…god, how do I start this? My parents were…evil, needless to say. Both were jobless most their lives, living off government money and stuff. The house was in horrible shape, it never felt like home. We had dogs, mostly big ones like German Shepherds, rottweilers, you know. All were vicious, fearsome, and trained to attack. When I was born, at first things were good. They started out good, my parents I mean, but when I was a little older, they changed".  
"They were the real monsters" Zerrick nodded knowingly.  
"Yeah. Instead of a bed, they'd put me in a cage and just give me stale bread and stuff to eat. They'd try to keep me from drinking, only giving me one of those stupid little bottle things you put in hamster cages so they can have water…ugh…not at all pleasant. The dogs were allowed more freedom than me. Anyway, the cage was horrible, as was the rest of the house, which constantly smelled…ugh…just deplorable...makes me sick just thinking about it. But yeah, that's where they'd keep me was in a cage while they'd scream at me and prod at me with different objects. Sometimes a shard of broken glass, other times a knife or some little whacking pole they had. I still have some of the scars, even though they faded when I was a wolf".  
"I saw them" Zerrick eyed her arms, "May I?".  
"You're not gonna bite me again are you?"  
"No, I just wanna see".

Hesitantly, Reanna took her coat off to reveal her arms. Ever since becoming human again, they started showing up. All along her arms and going up her shoulder all different kinds of scars showed themselves, a permanent reminder of the torments of the past. Reanna looked away as Zerrick looked them over.

"My god…Those animals…no, they're not even animals. Animals have reasons for what they do. This, this was sick. Just plain sick. How old were you?"  
"Well the ages vary, I know I got most of them between the ages of six and twelve".  
"Damn" he caressed some circular shaped burns on her shoulder, "Are these…cigarette burns?"  
"Yeah" Reanna looked away, blushing a little, "Dad had a nasty habit of making me his human ashtray".  
"Kinda makes me not wanna be human".  
"Well, at twelve I managed to escape. Well, sort of. Bane found me outside about to be attacked by the dogs. He slaughtered them and asked me if I wanted a new life, one where I could be free, where I could be strong. I accepted it. I was introduced to Barsad shortly after that. Oh man, you should've been there my first full moon. It was so much fun. I mean, make no mistake, normally I wouldn't get a kick out of killing, but vengeance…it's the sweetest thing".  
"What'd you do?"  
"Well Barsad killed and ate my parents and then all three of us set fire to that hellhole".  
"I kinda now wish I had been there. Hell, I would've killed them. Not drank their blood though. I wouldn't want any part of those assholes in me at all".  
"So…what are you gonna do when all this is over?"  
"What do you mean?" Zerrick asked.  
"You know, when the Black Moon wanes and stuff, are you gonna go back to the hunters or what?"  
"I don't think so" the dhampir looked at the ground, "I still want to hunt, but not for them".  
"Why the change of mind?"  
"Because maybe…maybe my whole life's been one big set up. You know, it's strange. Maybe Conn wanted me to hunt Sarantha down".  
"Maybe so. But hey, maybe you can stay with us" Reanna said grinning a little at the thought.  
"Nah. I'm not like you guys. Not to mention, Bane hates my guts, even if he is sort of my brother in law".  
Reanna shrugged. "Well you are the queen's brother and I'm sure he knows now I won't let you go off all alone".  
"I'll be fine by myself, Reanna. I promise".  
"Hm…sure you will. So what should we do now?"  
"I'm taking you back to the city. And once there, I'll join you guys in the fight. But only because Sarantha's involved".

Reanna smiled. The dhampir was an ally at last.


End file.
